Souvenirs
by Madeleine8
Summary: FIC FINIE.Les quatres maraudeurs partent en France pendant les vacances d'été de différents cours à Poudlard, connaissant une jeune fille sorcière comme eux
1. Default Chapter

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: G (Par le moment)  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je d´sire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu dans l'époque des maraudeurs.  
  
Prologue  
  
Je m'appelle Alexandra Beckman et je suis une sorcière. J'habite dans une maison dans la campagne en France et je viens de fêter mes onze ans. Mon père est un sorcier anglais qui tomba amoureux d'une jeune sorcière française avec laquelle il s'était marié peu de temps aprés. Ma mère éstit morte quand j'était très petite et j'ai presque pas de souvenirs d'elle. Mon père m'avait offert deux cadeaux pour mon anniversaire, l'un d'eux est ce journal où j'écris et l'autre je vais le recevoir ce soir, car mon père m'a dit que ce serait une grande surprise et que j'allais beaucoup aimer, j'avais hâte de savoir de quoi s'agissait cette surprise, mais mon père ne dit rien, il se limite à me sourire et je sais qu'il prend un grand plaisir me voyant en train d'essayer de découvrir son secret.  
  
Je vais devoir laisser d'écrire car le dîner va bientôt commencer et ce sera le moment de ma surprise. Je reprendrais demain et je te raconterais. C'est trés court, je sais, mais en fin de compte c'est un prologue, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que je continues ou si je laisse cette fanfic comme ça. Bisous 


	2. Chapitre Premier

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: G (Pour le moment)  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs.  
  
Chapitre 1er  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Aujourd'hui je viens tout juste de me réveiller et je ne crois pas toujours ce qu'a eu lieu chez moi la veille à l'heure du dîner...  
  
- Bonsoir papa.- dit Alexandra après avoir descendu l'escalier et entrant dans le salon.  
- Bonsoir Alex. On va attendre un peu pour dîner. Tu verras d'un moment à l'autre pourquoi. Ça y était, c'était la surprise, le deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire de monsieur Beckman à sa fille.  
  
Tout à coup, les flammes du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée acquirent une belle couleur vert émeraude et un jeune homme souriant apparût à travers les flammes. Pendant que ce jeune homme, sorcier bien sûr, saluait le père d'Alexandra, les flammes acquirent à nouveau la même couleur verdâtre d'avant et un autre jeune homme apparut et cela eu lieu deux fois de plus. Alex n'arrivais pas à se remettre de la surprise, même si c'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des sorciers voyageant avec de la poudre de Cheminette.  
  
Pendant que le premier venu présentait les deux derniers à monsieur Beckman et lui parlait longuement, le second venu s'approcha de la fille qui continuait à fixer le feu de la cheminée qui avait reprit la couleur habituelle et la regarda. Alex, à son tour, hésitant un peu, le regarda. Il avait les cheveux noirs un peu longs et les yeux d'un bleu profond trés beaux qui ont donné à la fille une confiance qu'elle avait ressenti avec personne, à l'exception de son père et de sa bonne moldu avant de les laisser au moment où Alexandra commençait à développer ses pouvoirs magiques. Il lui souria et se présenta:  
  
- Je m'appelle Sirius Black, je viens d'Angleterre et j'ai quinze ans.  
- Moi je suis Alexandra Beckman, j'habite ici, en France, et j'ai fêté recemment mes onze ans. En faite, vous êtes tous les quatres mon deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire. Le dénommé Sirius éclata de rire devant la déclaration de la fille et alors, un des trois garçons se tourna et demanda:  
- Sirius, qu'est-ce que te fait rire si fort?  
- Rien Remus. Je viens de savoir que je suis un cadeau d'anniversaire, tout comme toi.  
- Pardon?- demanda l'interpellé.  
- Excusez-moi,- intervint alors le père d'Alex- j'avais dit à ma fille que votre arrivée était un peu comme una cadeau d'anniversaire car elle vient de le fêter.  
- D'accord , alors dans ce cas... Bonsoir, je suis Remus Lupin, lui c'est James Potter,- dit-il montrant celui qui était arrivé en premier qui avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux châtains avec des lunettes- et lui, c'est Peter Pettigrew.- continua, en montrant le dernier qui n'avait aucun signe particulier.- Et, je te désire dans mon nom et celui de mes amis un trés joyeux anniversaire.  
- Merci.- répondit Alex avec un soupir, fascinnée et sans pouvoir détacher le regard des yeux de Remus.  
Remus sourit se rendant compte du regard d'Alex sur ses yeux, il était habitué à que les gens fixèrent ses yeux. El s'approcha de la fille et pencha son visage pourqu'elle puisse voir ses yeux à son aise, sans effacer son sourire. Alexandra rougit rapidement voyant que Remus avait noté qu'elle le fixait, mais il avait des yeux magnifiques et pleins de couleurs différentes. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir de l'ambre, du bleu, du gris, du vert et même du jaune pâle. Alex n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme cela auparavant, mais aprés avoir rougi quelques instants, elle détoruna le regard des yeux brillants et souriants de Remus, pendant que celui-ci se relevait.  
  
Il s'assirent à table pour dîner. Alexandra regardait les quatre amis et alors James prit la parole:  
- Je crois que tu te demandes qui sommes nous. Je vais te raconter quelques choses sur nous. Comme Sirius t'a déjà dit au moment de sa présentation, nous avons tous les quatre quinze ans et nous allons commencer en septembre notre cinquième année à l'École Poudlard de Sorcellerie, en Angleterre. Poudlard est l'équivalente à Beauxbâtons en France.  
- Je sais ça. Moi, je vais commencer mes études à Beauxbâtons cette année- dit Alex a ce moment-là- mais mon père étudiait à Poudlard quand il était jeune, avant de connaître ma mère.  
- Vraiment monsieur Beckman?  
- Bien sûr. Je suis né et j'ai fait mes études en Angleterre avant de m'installer en France.  
- Et vous étiez où?  
- À Serdaigle.  
- Nous, nous sommes tous à Gryffondor.  
- Elle continue a exister la même rivalité entre les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard?  
- Oui, ça continue,- dit James avec un petit sourire- Notre confrontation avec eux nous a valu le surnom de "Maraudeurs".  
- Excusez-moi, je comprends pas.  
- Je continue mes explications et tu vas comprendre.- dit James et il continua- L'Ecole Poudlard est divisée en quatre maisons qui sont comme notre famille pendant les sept années que dure l'apprentissage. Ces quatre maisons reçoivent le nom des quatre fondateurs de l'École, c'est à dire: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poutsouffle et Serpentard. Disons qu'entre Serpentard et les autres maisons, il y a une certaine rivalité, surtout avec la maison de Gryffondor.  
- Compris. Merci.  
- Avec plaisir. Le père d'Alexandra sourit imaginant ce que ces quatre amis seraient capable de faire aux étudiants de Serpentard pour avoir reçu un surnom, et surtout ce surnom, car il se rappelait parfaitement des farces que les étudiants de Gryffondor et Serpentard se faisaient les uns aux autres dans son époque d'étudiant. Mais il dit rien, au moins pour le moment.  
  
Aprés le dîner, ils allèrent au salon pour prendre quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher. Alex était déjà trés fatiguée, ça avait été une trés longue journée et elle avait épuisé une grande partie de son energie essayant de deviner la surprise du soir. Et aprés la surprise initiale et le dîner, il était déjà tard pour elle.  
  
Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'attends vos reviews pour savoir si je continue ou non.  
  
Bisous,  
  
Madeleine  
  
Réponse au review: Nolwe the Lady Dragon: Merci par ton review, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des encouragements, J'espère que tu aimeras aussi, ce chapitre. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: G (Pour le moment)  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Les jours sont passés rapidement depuis l'arrivée de mes nouveaux amis, même s'ils sont plus âgés que moi, je me sens trés à l'aise avec eux. Mais surtout, je ne sais pas pourquoi, avec James...  
  
- Tu viens Alex?  
- Oui! Donne-moi un instant! Papa, on sort se promener, on va aller jusqu'au village, on sera de retour pour le déjeuner.  
- D'accord, mais soyez prudents.  
- Bien sûr, monsieur Beckman.- dit une voix de jeune garçon derrière Alexandra.  
- James?- dit la fille en faisant demi-tour.  
- Les autres m'ont demandé de venir te chercher.  
- Vous pouvez y aller.- répondit monsieur Beckaman avec un sourire.  
- Merci.- repondirent Alex et James en même temps. Monsieur Beckamn continuait avec son sourire en entendant le porte de la maison se refermer aprés la sortie de sa fille et les quatres jeunes sorciers qui étaient arrivés moin d'une semaine avant. Il était pas sûr du moment où il se décida à les inviter chez lui, ni de la relation entre eux et sa fille, mais les choses n'auraient pu se passer mieux. Tous les cinq étaient devenus de grands amis en peu de temps. Ils allaient rester seulement vingt jours, à cause d'un problème mais au moins pendant ce temps sa fille serait plus heureuse que d'habitude car il y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants dans le village le plus prés de sa maison.  
  
Les cinq nouveaux amis se promenaient tranquilement par le chemin qui menait au petit village, habité uniquement par des moldus. James et Alexandra marchaient ensemble d'un côté et de l'autre Sirius, Remus et Peter qui allaient devant. Alex s'avait rendu compte rapidement de l'amitié qui existait entre Sirius et James; et entre Sirius et Remus, ces deux amitiés étaient plus profondes que les autres. James lui avait raconté que Sirius et lui se connaissaient avant de rentrer à Poudlard, car ses parents avaient fait connaissance quand eux-mêmes étudiaient à Poudlard. C'était la même chose pour le père d'Alex qui avait connu Monsieur et Madame Potter et les parents de Sirius à l'École de Sorcellerie en Angleterre. Cette connaissance avait donné lieu à la visite des jeunes sorciers à Monsieur Beckaman et sa fille, juste aprés quelques lettres entre le père de James et celui d'Alexandra, car l'amitié entre eux était beaucoup plus profonde qu'avec les Black.  
- Alex, tu es contente d'aller à Beauxbâtons pour commencer tes études de magie?  
- Oui, mais maintenant je pense que j'aimerais aussi aller à Poudlard à cause de vous et surtout dans quelle maison je serais.  
- Dans quelle maison t'aimerais être?  
- Je suis pas sûre. D'une part j'aimerais être à Gryffondor pour être avec vous. De l'autre, j'aimerais être à Serdaigle comme mon père. James, qu'elle est la plus grande différence entres les deux maisons?  
- Rien de trés important. À Gryffondor sont les gens imaginatives, créatives et courageux; et à Serdaigle, normalement ils sont plus sages que les Gryffondor, trés étudieux et aussi inteligents. Celles-là sont les plus grandes différences entre les deux.  
- Et pourSerpentard?  
- C'est tout différent. La maison Serpentard reçoit ce nom du fondateur Salazar Serpentard qui pensait que seul les mages de sang pur avaient le droit a une éducation magique. Du fait, tous les sorciers qui étudient dans cette maison sont des "sang-pur", mais bien sûr, pas tous les "sang-pur" sont dans Serpentard.- Alex sourit. Il savait cela, puisque tant Sirius comme James étaient des sang-pur, comme on appelait aux sorciers qui descendaient des sorciers, comme elle.- Alors ils se mélangent pas avec les membres des autres maison, et spécialement Gryffondor. C'est pour cela qu'il existe cette rivalité de laquelle a parlé ton père, le jour de notre arrivée.  
- Quel son les prénoms des fondateurs de Poudlard?  
- Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poutsouffle.  
- Je vois.- Alex se tut. Elle regarda le chemin sans le voir. James se rendit compte et regarda sa nouvelle amie avant de parler:  
- Alex, quelque chose ne vas pas?  
- Non, c'est pas ça. Tout va bien, mais vous allez rester peu de temps ici.  
- Vingt jours c'est pas peu de temps.  
- D'accord, mais j'aimerais que vous restiez un mois par exemple. Ce serait possible?  
- Je suis désolé Alex, mais c'est impossible, nous devons retourner chez nous pour acheter nos affaires avant la rentrée. James se haïssait de mentir à Alexandra, mais la vérité n'était pas à lui le pouvoir de le lui dire, ça correspondait à une autre personne. Seulement il l'avait dit au père d'Alex pour qu'il sache.  
  
Monsieur Beckman, dans le salon de sa maison, pensait aux nouveaux amis de sa fille. James Potter était la fusion exacte de ses parents, il avait les même cheveux noirs en bataille de son père, mes les yeux arboraient la belle couleur noisette de sa mère. La constitution de ce jeune sorcier était celle d'un merveilleux joueur de quidditch au poste d'attrapeur de la maison de Gryffondor, ce qui lui faisait avoir un corps pafaitement musclé et trés athlétique. Ni son père ni sa mère avaient fait partie de l'équipe de sa maison, lui non plus en vérité.  
  
En repensant à Sirius Black, il comprenait parfaitement les commentaires de ses amis sur le fait qu'il était à Poudlard un véritable galant et que toutes les filles de l'École de Sorcellerie de toutes les maisons de la sienne, Gryffondor, jusqu'à la même Serpentard, étaient folles amouresuses de lui. Il avait un aspect aussi athlétique que James, grâce également aux pratiques de quidditch dans le poste de batteur. Il avait aussi un port princier qui lui donnait fortement l'habitude d'un jeune garçon qui sait qu'il fait partie d'une des familles les plus importantes dans le monde magique d'Angleterre. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux bleus profond, qui ressemblaient à l'eau de l'océan quand il souriait ce qui avait lieu presque tout le temps.  
  
Remus Lupin, par contre avait une constitution toute différente à celle de ses deux amis nommés auparavant. Il était mince et semblait fragile, ce qui dissimulait parfaitement sa nature de loup-garou. Monsieur Beckman savait, car il avait étudier le phénomène des loup-garous avec beaucoup d'attention, que la nature du loup d'un loup-garou était trés semblable à celle d'un loup adulte et dangereux avec les personnes, mais pas avec le animaux, au contraire. Ses cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, avec une boucle qui lui tombait sur le front lui donnaient un air trés calme et il avait pu le constater dans son amour pour les livres, amour qu'il partageait. Puis, ses yeux, il avait jamais vu des yeux comme cela et comprenait parfaitement que sa fille ne puisse détacher le regard la première fois qu'elle les avait vus. Ils étaient splendides et pleines de couleurs avec une prédominence de l'ambre, d'un ambre doré.  
  
Peter Pettigrow ne ressemblait à aucun de ses amis. Il était aussi mince que Remus, mais il n'avait pas ni la même grâce, ni la même agilité qu'avait Remus dans sa nature. Son corps n'était pas musclé et il jouait pas au quidditch. Il voyait dans ses yeux une immense admiration surtout pour James et Sirius qui devaient être les garçons plus populaires pas seulement à Gryffondor mais dans tout l'École. Peter avec des cheveux châtains et ses yeus marrons passait presque inaperçu ce que, le père d'Alex avait remarqué, ne lui dérangeait pas du tout.  
  
Puis sa fille Alexandra. Elle avait perdu sa mère à cause d'une maladie magique et ne l'avait presque pas connue et elle n'avait presque aucun souvenir d'elle sauf une photographie qu'elle avait dans se table de nuit prés de son lit. Elle aurait pu devenir une fille mélancolique, mais au contraire, elle était gaie et joyeuse qu'avait aussi une trés grande passion pour les livres partagée avec son père. Elle avait rapidement développait ses pouvoirs magiques ce qu'avait eu lieu dans la maison en pouvant les oculter facilement des voisins. Elle avait de longs cheveux jusqu'à la ceinture lisses et aussi noirs que ceux de Sirius et des yeux vert émeraude qui lui rappelaient ceux de sa femme tous les jours.  
  
Il était trés content de l'amitié qui s'était etablie entre les jeunes sorciers et sa fille et seulement il attendait que cette amitié pourrait durer le plus longtemps possible sinon toute la vie. Ses pensées finirent avec le retour de sa fille et ses jeunes invités pour le déjeuner.  
  
Fin du deuxième chapitre.  
  
Réponses aux reviews: Nolwe the Lady Dragon:Voici le deuxième chapitre de la fanfic, je suis desolée de t'avoir fait attendre plus d'une semaine. J'espère que tu as aussi aimé.  
  
Titou Moony: Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier et maintenat voilà la suite. J'ai déjà décoché la case de reviews anonymes, merci de me l'avoir dit.  
  
Bisous,  
  
Madeleine 


	4. Chapitre 3

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: G (Pour le moment)  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Je suis tout à fait surprise, car je viens tout juste de connaître le plus grand secret de mes amis, surtout de l'un d'eux. Je m'attendais pas à quelque chose de si important, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi ils peuvent pas rester un mois chez moi...  
  
Un matin, James et Peter s'étaient réunis avec Sirius et Remus dans la chambres des deux derniers, car dans la maison d'Alex, ils avaient étaient divisés en deux chambres. Ce fut James le premier à parler:  
- L'autre jour, j'ai menti à Alex.  
- Pourquoi?- demanda Sirius, un peu surpris. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas mentir á sa nouvelle amie.  
- Elle a demandé pourquoi on pouvait pas rester un mois chez elle.  
- Elle est pas bête.- dit Sirius avec un sourire triste. Remus était triste, il savait qu'ils pouvaient pas rester un mois à cause de sa nature, de sa lycantropie, car s'il restaient chez Alexandra un mois, comme elle le voulait, il passeraient au moins, une pleine lune et ça pourrait être dangereux tant pour Alex et son père, comme pour ses amis.  
- James, tu crois que je devrais lui dire?- demanda Remus avec une petite voix. Il avait toujours peur de dévoiler son secret à une nouvelle personne.  
- C'est pas ma décision Remus, mais son père l'a accepté, peut-être ce serait une bonne idée lui dire, comme ça ella va parfaitement comprendre pourquoi on peut rester ici seulement vingt jours au lieu d'un mois.  
- Remus,- intervint Sirius a ce moment-là- tu peux parler à monsieur Beckman, avant si tu veux.  
- C'est pas une mauvaise idée.- dit Peter, qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.  
- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire en premier, et avec ce qu'il me dira je prendrais la décision de le dire à Alex ou pas.  
  
Aprés le petit-déjeuner, Remus alla au salon pour parler avec Monsieur Beckman avec l'excuse de prendre un livre à la bibliothèque pendant que ses trois amis et sa nouvelle amie passaient la matinée dans le parc qu'entourait la maison d'Alexandra.  
- Monsieur Beckman?  
- Oui, Remus?  
- Je vous dérange?  
- Pas du tout. En quoi, puis-je t'aider?  
- James vous a dit en arrivant que j'était un loup-garou, raison parlaquelle nous restions chez vous, vingt jours, pour ne pas coïncider avec la pleine lune.  
- Oui.- dit avec un sourire le père d'Alex.  
- Alex a demandé a James l'autre jour pourquoi on reste pas un mois chez vous puisque on rentre pas qu'aprés presque deux semaines plus tard. James lui a menti, il a dit qu'on devait acheter les affaires pour la rentrée.  
- Je dois avouer que j'attendais cette question de ma fille d'un moment à l'autre.  
- Vraiment?  
- Oui. Mais Remus, celle-là n'est pas ma décision, c'est la tienne. Sur la façon dont Alexandra va prndre la révélation, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir,- Remus acquiesça en rougissant- je peux rien te dire, je ne le sais pas.  
- D'accord, merci monsieur Beckman.  
- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider Remus.  
- Ça fait rien.- dit Remus tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Remus,- dit monsieur Beckman- t'oublies pas prendre un livre? Remus sourit et rougit légèrement se dirigeant aux étagères et en prenant un livre qu'il avait décidé de lire quand il l'avait vu les premiers jours chez Alexandra. Aprés l'avoir pris il sortit du salon et alla dans le parc où étaient ses amis. Il savait pas s'il devait dire à sa nouvella amie sa condition ou pas. C'était le moment de décider et il essayait de le faire pendat qu'il lisait le livre appuyé au pied d'un arbre. Ce soir il se coucha sans avoir pris une décision.  
  
Au matin suivant, ce furent Remus et Sirius ceux qui visitèrent James et Peter dans sa chambre.  
- Dit-Remus, tu as pris une décision?- demanda James.  
- Pas du tout. Hier, dans la matinée, j'ai parlé à son père comme vous le savez, et il m'a dit qu'il ne sait pas comment va prendre Alex que je sois un loup-garou.  
- Alex ressemble beaucoup à son père.- dit Sirius.  
- Oui, des fois,- dit Remus et puis il ajouta avec un sourire- et d'autres elle lui ressemble pas du tout, c'est le comportement français de sa mère qui la domine. Tu penses pas, Sirius? Sirius sourit devant cette remarque de Remus, car il avait fait preuve devant Alexandra de sa galanterie et sa nouvelle amie au lieu de se débrouiller comme les filles anglaises en lui tournant le dos avec un regard hautain, avait fait rougir le même Sirius, en prenant les choses en main avec la coquetterie française. Ses trois amis avaient éclater de rire voyant la manière désinvolte d'Alex pour répondre aux drôles avances de Sirius pour une fille d'onze ans.  
- D'accord, tu as raison Remus, des fois elle ressemble pas du tout aux filles anglaises. Elle a la coquetterie des françaises, ça c'est clair, mais ta lycantropie est une chose plus sérieuse. Si tu veux savoir mon opinion,- continua Sirius qui avait récupéré son serieux- je dirais qu'elle est suffisamment "anglaise" pour comprendre l'importance de cette révélation pour toi.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Sirius,- dit James- Alexandra n'est pas bête, ça on l'a vu tous les quatre, je crois que nous pouvons assurer qu'elle va le prendre bien et qu'elle va le comprendre.  
- Je l'espère, et en vous entendant, je crois comprendre que vous voulez bien que je lui dise, n'est-ce pas?  
- Pourquoi pas? C'est une amie, on doit avoir confiance en elle.  
- D'accord, je chercherais le moment et je le lui dirais aujourd'hui, si possible.  
  
L'aprés-midi, aprés le déjeuner, Remus sortit au parc pour continuer avec la lecture du livre. Pendant la matinée, il n'avait pas trouvé le moment idéal pour confesser à Alexandra qu'il était un loup-garou. En plus, il pensait qu'il n'allait pas le trouver, ou plutôt que lui n'allait jamais le trouver puisqu'il pensait que ce moment n'existait pas. Tout à coup, une petite voix sonna à côté de lui:  
- Remus? Quelque chose ne va pas?- Alexandra se trouvait debout devant lui avec une mine inquiète.  
- Pardon?- demanda Remus.  
- Je t'appelle depuis un bon moment, mais tu répondais pas, alors je suis venue voir si tout allait bien.  
- Je suis désolé Alex, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
- Alors, tout va bien?- demanda Alexandra avec un sourire. Remus pensa soudain que peut-être, celui là était le meilleur moment pour le lui dire. Ils étaient les deux seuls, et il était convaincu que ce serait mieux lui dire seulement lui, sans ses amis.  
- Pas exactement. Alex je peux te parler sérieusement?  
- Oui, bien sûr.- répondit la jeune fille, s'asseyant à côté du jeune sorcier.  
- Écoute, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je sais que James t'a dit au moment où tu lui a demandé que pourquoi on pouvait pas rester un mois au lieu de vingt jours.  
- Oui, vous devez acheter vos affaires pour la rentrée.  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit, mais c'est pas vrai, il t'a menti. Attends,- dit Remus, voyant qu'Alex allait parler.- tous les quatre avions décidé ne pas te mentir, mais James a pensé que, en ce moment, te mentir était la meilleure solution.  
- Pardon? Je comprends rien.  
- Je sais, tu vas comprendre. Il t'a menti parce qu'il a pensé que la vérité était une chose qui tenait seulement à moi et pas à lui.  
- À toi?  
- Oui, à moi. Tu es une amie, alors tu as le droit de savoir la vrai raison. Si on repart c'est parce que la semaine suivante c'est la pleine lune. Et moi, pendant la pleine lune, je suis trés dangereux, car je deviens un loup. Je suis un loup-garou.- Alex resta interloquée, elle pouvait pas parler, elle pouvait pas bouger.- Si maintenant tu veux rein savoir de moi, je comprendrais et je partirais de chez toi pour retourner chez moi.  
- Vraiment?- arriva à dire Alex à grande peine.  
- Si, je partirai si tu le veux.  
- Non, je veux dire, tu es vraiment un loup-garou?  
- Oui.- dit simplement Remus.  
- C'est incroyable...- dit Alexandra regardant Remus fascinée- Alors,- continua- c'est pour cela que tu as ces yeux magnifiques. Remus sourit, il savait pas comment Alex allait prendre son secret, mais il s'attendait pas à cette fascination de la jeune sorcière. Il paraissait qu'elle "aimait" le secret.  
- C'est... Je trouve pas le mot. J'aimerais dire génial, mais je crois que tu vas pas apprécier.- Remus sourit plus ouvertement.  
- T'en fait pas. Je crois que ton père ne s'attendais guère cette réaction de ta part.  
- QUOI?? Tu veux dire que mon père le sait?  
- Ben oui. On lui a dit le jour de notre arrivée.  
- Ah, ça non. Je vais parler avec lui, maintenant.- dit-elle se levant d'un bond et se dirigeant vers la maison. Remus ne revenait pas de la réaction d'Alex.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus continuait dans le parc, et ce fut appuyé au pied de l'arbre où il aimait s'asseoir, le lieu où James, Sirius et Peter le trouvèrent.  
- Remus, tu lui as dit?- demanda Sirius qui fut le premier en arriver prés de lui.  
- Oui.  
- Et comment elle l'a pris?- demanda James.  
- Plutôt bien.  
- Vraiment?- questionna Peter, à son tour.  
- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Je crois qu'Alex n'était pas trés contente.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Sirius?  
- Elle était entrain de se disputer avec son père.  
- Oui, maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle est partie si furieuse.  
- Ah, oui? Et pourquoi?  
- Je crois,- dit Remus.- qu'elle a pas aimé découvrir que son père connaissait ma lycantropie et il a rien dit à sa fille. Les quatres se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Si Alex se fâchait avec son père comme avec eux, ils le compatissaient. Remus pensait que ça aurait pas allé meiux de ce que c'était allé.  
  
Voici le troisième chapitre.  
  
Bisous,  
  
Madeleine 


	5. Chapitre 4

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: G (Pour le moment)  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Ils sont partis. Les vingt jours sont passés et même si je sais qu'ils pouvaient pas rester plus à cause de la lycantropie de Remus, le temps s'était achevé, ils venaient tout juste de partir et ils me manquaient déjà...  
  
Chez Alexandra, les jours étaient passés plus rapidement que prévu. Elle se rappelait de beaucoup de moments vécus avec chacun d'eux. Par exemple, elle évoquait ses discussions avec James, avec qui elle avait dévéloppé une profonde amitié en ces jours; elle avait admiré sans retenue la beauté de Sirius, et même si elle avait pris du plaisir à répondre à ses avances avec la coquetterie française pour se moquer de lui, elle devait s'avouer qu'il savait séduire les filles. Puis Remus avec sa sensibilité et son amour pour la lecture, la comprenait des fois beaucoup mieux que les autres et avec lui les souvenirs étaient beaucoup plus forts à cause de son aveux de sa lycantropie. Et finalement Peter, elle avait pas eu beaucoup de moments avec lui, mais on sentait qu'il admirait beaucoup James et Sirius surtout. Et elle se rappelait aussi du dernier jour avant qu'ils repartent chez eux.  
  
Alexandra se leva tôt ce matin. C'était le dernier jour complet que les "Maraudeurs" passaient chez elle, car le jour suivant ils partiraient avant le déjeuner et elle voulait jouir de la compagnie le plus de temps possible. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger ceux qui dormaient encore. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle à manger et se surprit de trouver Remus entrain de prendre le petit-déjeuner en toute tranquilité.  
- Bonjour Remus.  
- Bonjour Alex, tu as bien dormi?- dit Remus avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui, et toi?  
- Moi aussi.  
- Tu t'es levé bien tôt aujourd'hui.  
- Ça a toujours lieu quand la pleine lune approche. Et, en plus, j'ai beaucoup plus de faim.  
- Cela est facile à résoudre. Tu dois prendre un petit-déjeuner important.  
- C'est exactement ce que fais, merci. Tu veux bien m'accompagner?  
- Avec plaisir, mais moi je prendrai simplement un bon chocolat chaud avec quelques tartines avec du beurre et de la confiture.  
  
Quand Remus et Alexandra finirent leur petit-déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent à la bibliothèque pour lire un livre attendant que les autres se lèvent. Ce fut Sirius le premier à se lever et descendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, mais avant d'aller à la salle à manger, il chercha Remus. Il savait parfaitement où le trouver. Il se dirigea directement à la bibliothèque.  
- Bonjour tous les deux.  
- Bonjour Sirius.- répondirent Remus et Alex en même temps.  
- Je vous laisse, je suis affamé. Je vous retrouve aprés.- dit rapidement Sirius se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- D'accord.- termina Remus pour lui et pour Alexandra.  
  
Aprés que tout le monde ait pris le petit-déjeuner, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Alexandra sortirent se promener dans les alentours de la maison de cette dernière. Ils étaient divisés comme d'habitude; James et Alex d'un côté; et Sirius, Remus et Peter d'un autre. Alexandra ne parlait pas.  
- Alex, quelque chose ne va pas?  
- Non, tout va bien, seulement je veux pas que demain arrive. Vous allez tous beaucoup me manquer.  
- Toi aussi, tu vas nous manquer.  
- Maintenant je sais pourquoi vous pouvez pas rester un mois, ce serait dangereux, mais j'aimerais que vous puissiez rester plus de temps- James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose- Ne dit rien James, je le sais. James eut un sourire triste. Il comprenait à la perfection les sentiments d'Alexandra à leur égard, mais il pouvait rien faire contre la lycantropie de Remus.  
  
La matinée passa rapidement, plus rapidement de ce qu'Alex et les "Maraudeurs" auraient désirer. Mais le temps était inéxorable et l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble et aprés le déjeuner, Alexandra se leva de la table et annonça se dirigeant vers une autre pièce:  
- J'ai des cadeaux d'adieu pour vous. Je dois avouer que mon père m'a aidé à choisir et à les acheter. Tous sourirent, Alex était sincère même pour ça. Elle apporta trois paquets, l'un moyen et les deux autres plus petits. Son père apporta à la table le plus grand et le plaça devant James, pendant que sa fille posait le moyen devant Peter et les petits, l'un devant Remus et l'autre devant Sirius.  
- Remus, à toi le premier.  
- Et pourquoi James? C'est le tien le plus grand.  
- S'il te plaît...  
- Oh, c'est d'accord.- dit finalement Remus, pendant qu'il ouvrait le paquet.- Oh, mon Dieu...- continua en regardant avec beaucoup de précaution, même tendresse le cadeau.- Monsieur Beckman, Alex, je peux pas accepter.  
- Allez Remus,- dit joyeusement Alexandra- nous, nous avons plein de livres comme celui-là alors, s'il te plaît accepte.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est?- demanda Sirius.  
- Une première édition d'un livre de sortilèges.  
- Ah,- dit Sirius, il était pas un trés grand amant de la lecture, lui.  
- Voyant le tien Sirius.- dit Remus en souriant.  
- D'accord,- dit Sirius en arrachant le papier cadeau du paquet qui était devant lui. C'était aussi un livre avec une couverture en cuir bleu marine. En lisant le titre, il rougit considérablement. Remus s'approcha de lui pour regarder le titre du livre et éclata de rire.  
- C'est quoi?- demanda James, regardant Alex.  
- Oh, rien. Simplement un livre sur la cocquetterie française.- dit Alex avec un grand sourire. James et Peter éclatèrent de rire en même temps, suivis d'Alexandra, pendant que Monsieur Beckman souriait sans rien comprendre.  
- Alexandra m'a dit que ce serait un cadeau trés appropié pour Sirius. Je me suis trompé?  
- Oh, non!- dit Remus qui finalement était arrivé à contrôler son attaque de fou rire.- C'est vraiment le cadeau parfait. Sirius rougit encore de plus belle se rendant compte que le père d'Alex ne savait rien. De toute façon, il savait que Remus avait raison: Alexandra avait trouver le cadeau parfait... Parfait pour le torturer une dernière fois avant de partir. Quand tous les "Maraudeurs", sauf Sirius, et Alexandra eurent fini de rire et Sirius eut récupérer sa couleur normale, ils decidèrent que le suivant à découvrir son cadeau fusse Peter. Peter ouvrit avec précaution son cadeau et sortit une tunique de fête de couleur prune brillante.  
- Elle est pas mal.- dit Sirius avec un sourire.- Dit Alex, tu aurais pas pu m'offrir quelque chose comme ça?  
- Je suis pas sûre que tu le mérites Monsieur Black. Les "Maraudeurs" reprirent son fou rire devant la moue de Sirius face a ce commentaire de la fille. Décidement avec Alex, il perdait toujours.  
- Vas-y James, ton tour.- dit Sirius pour essayer de changer de sujet. Par deuxième fois, Peter, James et Remus etouffèrent leur fou rire et James se dédia à arracher le papier cadeau pour découvrir un coffre au couleurs rouge et or de la maison Gryffondor. Il l'ouvrit sans être sûr de ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur de bien comme les cadeaux de Remus et Peter ou quelque chose comme celle de Sirius. Quand finalement il se décida et l'ouvrit, il resta figé, fixant l'interieur du coffre.  
- James?- fit Remus. James ne répondit pas.  
- James?- dit plus haut Sirius et collé à l'une de ses oreilles.  
- Sirius! Je suis pas sourd.  
- Il paraît, Remus t'a appelé et tu n'as pas répondu.  
- Desolé Remus.  
- C'est pas grave. Mais James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?  
- Regardez vous même.- dit James tournant le coffre ouvert vers les trois autres. Dans le coffre il y avaient una souaffle, deux cognards avec ces battes et une petite boîte où se trouvait évidemmment le vif d'or.  
- C'est génial.- dit Sirius.- Tu me laisseras utiliser les cognards et les battes pour m'entraîner.  
- Je sais pas...- dit James avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres- Qu'est- ce que tu dis Alex, je lui laisse jouer?  
- Ça dépendra de comment il va utiliser son cadeau. Et le fou rire recommença avec la mine faussement fâché de Sirius et l'imcompréhension de Monsieur Beckman. Quand ils furent calmés, James dit:  
- Nous aussi, nous avons un cadeau pour toi.  
- Ah, oui?  
- Oui. Je reviens dans une minute.- dit-il se levant de la table et sortant de la salle à manger. Alex regardait les trois autres mais aucun d'eux montrait dans son visage de quoi il s'agissait. On ne tarda pas en entendre James redescendre les escaliers. Il entra dans la salle à manger avec une cage où tronait une chouette de couleur caramel. En la voyant Alexandra ne savait pas quoi dire.  
- Elle est pour moi?- arriva-t-elle à dire.  
- Bien sûr, si ton père est d'accord. Alex regarda son père avec un peu d'inquiètude devant son opinion.  
- Je crois que c'est un trés beau cadeau, et j'avais pensé à t'acheter une mascotte, mais s'ils veulent bien t'offrire une comme celle-là, je suis pas contre.  
- Merci papa.- dit la fille, regardant emerveillée la cage.  
- Commemt tu vas l'appeler Alex?- demanda Remus.  
- "Honey", comme le miel, comme la couleur de ses plumes.  
  
Le jour suivant aprés le petit-déjeuner, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter montèrent dans ses chambres pour finirent de préparer leur bagages et descendirent avec ceux-ci. Monsieur Beckman avait un sac, plein de la poudre à Cheminette, et il était placé à côté de la cheminée.  
- Bon Alex.- dit James- on doit repartir mais maintenant on pourra être en contact avec "Honey". Tu envoie tes lettres à l'un d'entre nous et nous la recevrons sans problème. D'accord? Et c'est trés possible qu'on puisse se voir l'été prochain. Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée à Beauxbatôns et on va attendre avec impatience tes nouvelles, tous les quatre. Las quatre garçons serrèrent Alexandra dans ses bras, avant de prendre un peu de poudre du sac et entrer dans la cheminée. La visite avait terminé. 


	6. Chapitre5

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: G (Pour le moment)  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs. À partir de ce moment je vais utiliser les surnoms en anglais des maraudeurs: Remus: Moony; Sirius: Padfoot; James: Prongs; et Peter: Wormtail.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Hier, il y a eu lieu quelque chose que j'attendais pas du tout, notre premier visitant est arrivé plus tôt que prévu, deux jours avant le jour espéré du retour chez moi des autres "maraudeurs". Maintenant il est dans sa chambre de l'été dernier et le jour de l'arrivée est déjà ici...  
  
Alexandra se trouvait à la bibliothèque lisant un livre ancien, cadeau d'anniversaire de son père. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de l'un de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire de son père l'été dernier et maintenant elle attendait impatiente le retour de ses quatre amis qui aurait lieu dans deux jours selon la dernière lettre de James. Soudain elle entendit un bruit dans le salon et très surprise alla voir, puisque son père était sorti.  
  
Quand elle arriva au salon, elle trouva un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais et de profonds et très beaux yeux bleus qui s'époussetait ses jeans et sa t-shirt après avoir sorti de la cheminée.  
- Sirius? Le garçon la regarda et offrit à la fille un magnifique sourire avant de répondre:  
- Salut Alex. C'est bien moi. Je suis désolé, je sais que je devais arriver dans deux jours, mais un petit inconvénient m'a fait venir un peu plus tôt. Ton père est ici?  
- Non, il est sorti. Il tardera pas à revenir. Tu veux quelque chose, une tasse de thé, par exemple?  
- J'accepte volontiers, merci. Je vais avec toi à la cuisine.  
-Je suis très surprise de te voir ici, je dois l'avouer, mais aussi et surtout très contente. Tu veux bien me dire quel est cet incovénient dont tu as parlé dans le salon?  
-Des que ton père sera de retour je vous le direz à tous les deux, ce sera plus simple et comme ça je devrais le dire seulement une fois.  
-D'accord. Alors comme vont les autres "maraudeurs"?  
-Nous allons bien. Et toi, comment c'est passé ta première année à l'École de Beauxbatôns?  
-Très bien. J'ai réussi tous mes examens sans aucun problème.  
-J'allais oublié, joyeux anniversaire.  
-Merci.  
-Les "maraudeurs", nous avons un cadeau pour toi, mais il faudra bien attendre que les trois autres soient arrivés.  
-Il fallait pas, pour moi c'est déjà suffisant que vous soyez chez moi quelque temps pendant l'été.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas quelque chose de très cher, mais si un peu spécial.  
-Génial. La porte principale de la maison s'ouvrit et une voix s'entendit qui demandait:  
-Alexandra?  
-Papa, je suis dans la cuisine prenant une tasse de thé avec une très agréable compagnie!- répond Alex avec un cri. Monsieur Beckman jeta un coup d'oeil à la cuisine pour voir la compagnie de laquelle parlait sa fille.  
-Sirius Black?- demanda avec surprise.  
-Bonjour monsieur Beckman. Je suis désolé d'être venu plus tôt que prévu mais il y a une raison pour cela. Le père d'Alexandra se prépara à son tour une tasse de thé et s'asseya à la table.  
-Je suis ravi de te revoir Sirius, et tu es pas obligé à me raconter pourquoi tu es déjà ici.  
-Je veux le faire, s'il vous plaît.  
-Comme tu voudras.  
-J'ai eu un grand problème avec mes parents pendant ces dernières vacances. Monsieur Beckman, vous avez entendu parler de Lord Voldemort?  
-Oui, j'ai entendu dire quelque chose.  
-Et vous avez entendu ses idées sur les sorciers de sang pur?  
-Oui, je l'ai entendu puisque je le suis ainsi que la mère d'Alexandra, alors ma fille l'est aussi, en fin toute la famille. Ainsi que la tienne.  
-Exact. Le problème c'est que mes parents sont d'accord avec ces idées là. Et moi, je le suis pas, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'abandonner ma maison. Je partirai chez les Potter, au moins jusqu'au retour à Poudlard, après on verra.  
-Moi aussi, je suis pas d'accord avec les idées de Lord Voldemort, alors si tu veux rester chez nous ou tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y aura aucun problème.  
-Je vous suis reconnaissant, mais je sais qu'il y aura pas de problèmes avec les parents de James.  
-D'accord.  
  
Après les explications de Sirius sur sa présence chez les Beckman deux jours avant le jour de l'arrivée des autres "maraudeurs", il s'installa dans la chambre qu'il allait occupé à nouveau avec Remus puis il sortit au parc où Alex l'attendait pour se promener et parler de ses cours en hiver.  
-Allez Sirius, dit-moi qu'est-ce qu'ont fait les "Maraudeurs" cet année à Poudlard, ou plutôt à la maison de Serpentard.  
-Cet année ont a pas eu beaucoup de temps de jouer des tours aux Serpentards avec les BUSE (Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) et avec un petit secret que on te racontera quand les autres soient arrivés.  
-Il faut absolument les attendre?  
-Je suis désolé ma chère Alexandra, mais si.  
-C'est d'accord, mais j'apprécie pas.  
-La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu peux m'appeler Padfoot, si tu veux  
-Padfoot, C'est quoi? -Simplement un surnom que les "Maraudeurs" avons décidé de me donner, mais tu comprendras mieux quand tu connetras notre secret.  
-Ça y est, tu as réussi à le faire.  
-Faire quoi?  
-Tu le sais parfaitement Sirius.  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir réveillé ta curiosité.  
-Tu l'es pas du tout, mon cher Monsieur Black, dois-je vous rappeler votre situation avec moi l'été dernier?- dit Alexandra souriant avec toute la coquetterie française- Je pensais que le livre que je t'offrit l'année dernière allait t'aider.  
-Mon Dieu Alex, cesse de sourire comme ça.- dit Sirius rougissant. Alexandra éclata de rire et tous les deux rentrèrent à la maison.  
  
Le jour suivant, Sirius et Alex se retrouvèrent bien tôt à la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Même si pendant la visite des «maraudeurs », les deux elfes de maison travaillaient pour le petit- déjeuner, les déjeuner et les dîners les autres jours, il s'occupait seulement du ménage.  
  
La matinée passa tranquillement et Alexandra commençait à se rendre compte de qu'elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec lui, autant qu'avec James ou Remus, même si ces points communs n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'avec les deux autres « maraudeurs ». Surtout elle se rendait compte que tous les deux avaient un sentiment particulier pour Remus, Alex à cause de son affinité avec Remus d'accord à son commun amour à la lecture et sa sensibilité et Sirius avait toujours la sensation de qu'il devait protéger Remus juste par cette sensibilité, sauf les jours aux alentours de la pleine lune, jours où Remus pouvait être plus agressif que d'habitude, et il avait pas besoin d'aide.  
  
Après le déjeuner, Alexandra et Sirius s'enfermèrent de la chambre de ce dernier pour parler.  
- Sirius, je dois avouer que en ce moment-là je trouve que j'ai beaucoup de points communs avec toi, plus que je ne le pensais. Autant qu'avec James ou Remus.  
- Et Peter ?  
- Je sais pas, pour moi, c'est pas si facile de parler avec lui. Je trouve pas un sujet de discussion. Je vois qu'il vous admire franchement dans presque tous les aspects.  
- Oui, nous le savons et, tu peux me croire, des fois c'est un peu embarrassant, mais on peut pas lui faire voir que nous sommes seulement des étudiants de Poudlard tout comme lui.  
- Comment sont allés les matchs de Quidditch cette année ?  
- Oh, tu sais, avec James comme attrapeur, c'est pas très difficile de gagner tous les matchs et remporter la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard.  
- Et toi ? Tu joues au Quidditch ?  
- Je peux pas, les premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer sauf dans des circonstances très spéciales et c'est pas mon cas. Je préfère les classes de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
- Comme Remus, ça m'étonne pas que vous ayez une si forte amitié, entre la lecture et ces classes...  
- Sirius, peut-être, je me trompe, mais ça te dérange que j'aie autant de points communs avec lui ? Sirius retourna le regard de sa jeune amie avant de répondre rapidement à sa question :  
- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Désolé si j'ai mis une moue étrange. Alex n'était pas très convaincue de la réponse de Sirius, mais elle chercha pas à essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle verrait si Remus pouvait lui dire ce qu'il se passait entre les deux.  
  
Le jour suivant, Sirius et Alex attendaient après le déjeuner l'arrivée des trois autres « maraudeurs » qui arrivèrent sans aucun problème.  
  
Réponse au review: Kaima, merci par ton petit mot, tu sais parfaitement ce qu'un review signifiait pour moi en ce moment. Tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime énormement. Et pour répondre à ta question. C'est pas dans ce chapitre le salsh, mais ça commence dans le suivant. Patience ! Bisous. 


	7. Chapitre 6

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs. À partir de ce moment je vais utiliser les surnoms en anglais des maraudeurs: Remus: Moony; Sirius: Padfoot; James: Prongs; et Peter: Wormtail.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Maintenant tous les "maraudeurs" sont chez moi, mais ses prénoms ont changé: ils sont Padfoot, Moony, Prongs et Wormtail, et j'ai aussi reçu mon cadeua d'anniversaire de sa part: Ils peuvent rester un mois, malgré la lycanthropie de Remus pendant la pleine lune. Mais c'est pas cela ce que m'intrigue en ce moment...  
  
L'arrivée des "maraudeurs" se passa sans aucun incident, mais ils montrèrent une grande surprise en apprenant que Sirius était chez Alexandra depuis deux jours. James s'approcha de Monsieur Beckman en sortant de la cheminée pour parler avec lui, comme il l'avait fait l'été dernier, mais auncun des deux dirent à Alex de quoi ils avaient parlé, prétextant qu'ils parlaient du cadeau d'anniversaire des quatre amis à la fille.  
  
Les deux premiers jours de la visite, pendant que Peter, Remus et James s'installaient et parlaient avec Alexandra de ses dernières nouvelles depuis la dernière lettre, Monsieur Beckman pensait à ce que le jeune Potter lui avait dit le jour de leur arrivée. Finalement le deuxième jour au soir, le père d'Alex prit James à part pour parler avec lui:  
- James, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'a dit quand vous êtes arrivés, il ya deux jours, sur la possibilité de rester un mois au lieu de vingt jours, en pouvant assurer ma securité et celle de ma fille pendant la pleine lune. C'est une assurance au cent pour cent?  
- Je peux pas vous dire Monsieur, un pourcentage exact, mais je peux assurer votre securité à, au moins, un quatre-vingts dix-neuf pour cent.  
- Je peux vous demandez comment?  
- Je ma'ttendais à cette question, et après le parler avec mes amis, nous sommes arrivés à une conclusion: tout vous dire: Remus est toujours un loup-garou, mais maintenant Sirius, Peter et moi, nous sommes des animagi, et si un loup-garou est dangereux pour les humains, il ne l'est pas avec les animaux.  
- Ça c'est vrai, les loup-garous sont dangereux seulement pour les hommes et quelques animaux, surtout les lapins. Je suppose qu'aucun de vous l'est, n'est-ce pas?- dit Monsieur Beckamn souriant.  
- Non, Monsieur Beckman, auncun de nous est un lapin. Puis-je vous demandez de garder le secret sous notre condition d'animagi?  
- Oui, et c'est d'accord, vous pouver rester un mois et vous pouvez l'annoncer à Alexandra.  
- Merci Monsieur Beckman.  
- Merci à vous. Vous faites heureuse à ma fille pendant que vous êtes ici.  
- Alors, c'est parfait pour tous.  
- Oui, il parait.  
  
Cette nuit avant de se coucher Sirius raconta à ses amis, avec la présence d'Alex, pourquoi il était venu chez son amie deux jours avant la date prévue par tous pour leur arrivée.  
- Sirius qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?- demanda James qui connaissait Sirius de toute la vie.  
- Mes parents.- dit Sirius simplement, regardant James dans les yeux. Celui-ci le regarda à son tour. On devinait que ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux amis parlaient des problèmes de Sirius avec ses parents.  
- Tes parents?- demanda Remus interloqué.  
- Oui, mes parents sont d'accord avec les idées de Lord Voldemort sur les sang-purs. La légende de ma famille est "Toujours pur" ce qui explique pourquoi mes parents approuve ce qu'il dit. Mais c'est pas mon cas, Je suis pas d'accord ni avec le sang pur, ni dans aucun cas, avec les idées de Voldemort. Je me suis enfui de chez moi.  
- Enfui de chez toi...- répéta Peter choqué, pendant que Remus et James regardaient Sirius, le premier totalement incrédule; el le deuxième surpris mais moins que les deux premiers.  
- Oui, enfui.- répeta Sirius pour le confirmer.- Je les supportais plus.  
- Sirius,- dit James en ce moment.- Tu sais que si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi, mes parents seront d'accord.  
- Merci James. Je dais avouer que je m'attendais a cette offre de ta part et sûrement pendant quelque temps je vais l'accepter, surtout pour finir mes vacances avant de rentrer à Poudlard, mais des le moment où j'aurais d'argent suffisant, je prendrais un appartement.  
- Comme tu voudras- dit James- mais tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi.  
- Merci James.- cette réponse et le ton employés par Sirius mit fin à la discussion.  
  
Le jour suivant, Peter, James et Alexandra se reunirent dans le salon. Aprés quelques minutes, James dit:  
- Alex, tu peux aller chercher Sirius et Remus dans le parc? Peter et moi avons besoin des deux-là pour te raconter le secret duquel t'a parlé Sirius, le jour de son arrivée.  
- D'accord, j'y vais.  
- Merci. Alexandra sortit dans le parc de sa maison pour chercher Sirius et Remus qui étaient sortis se promener dans le grand jardin, pendant que les autres prenaient le petit-déjeuner, puisqu'ils avaient été les premiers à se lever ce matin, tois jours après l'arrivée des "maraudeurs". Elle commença à regarder dans tous les coins du parc cherchant des traces de Sirius ou Remus; et soudain elle se figea dur place, regardant droit devant elle. Remus appuyait son dos contre un pommier, et Sirius s'approchait de lui, une main à chaque côté de la tête du premier et avec lenteur il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Remus et l'embrassa, on devinait, avec tendresse, doucement. À l'attitude de Remus, on voyait qu'il répondait avec une certaine passion au baiser de Sirius. Alex ne bougeait pas, elle pouvait pas le faire, même si elle savait fort bien qu'elle devait pas voir ça sans rien dire, que c'était un moment seulement de ses deux amis. Elle les voyait qu'ils recommençaient à s'embrasser jusqu'è perdre leur souffle avant de faire demi-tour sans bruit et rentrer à la maison.  
  
Dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison, elle s'arrêta et s'appuya au mur pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais rien venait à son esprit sauf les figures des ses deux amis s'embrassant avec fogue. Elle se rappela tout à coup de l'attitude de Sirius le premier jour quand elle a parlé de Remus avec éloquence et la moue que Sirius a eu et comment il a retourné le regard avant de répondre à sa question. Maintenant elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction du plus beau "maraudeur": c'etait de la jalousie!  
  
Alex n'avait jamais connu personne qui soit amoureux d'une autre personne de son même sexe, même si elle avait déjà entendu parler de l'homoséxualité et, soudain, elle se demanda si James et Peter seraient au courant de leur relation. Dans un premier moment, elle avait penser à parler à James de ce qu'elle avait vu, mais et si James ne savait rien? Et si elle dévoilait un secret sans le vouloir par sa propre curiosité? Cela lui laissait seulement une solution, une suele issue: parler à Sirius ou a Remus, mais il savait pas qui des deux prendrait mieux qu'elle les ait vu s'embrasser. Avec Sirius elle avait passé de trés bons moments pendant le temps qu'il avait passé chez elle sans les autres "maraudeurs", mais elle croyait plus dans la douceur et le calme qu'avait toujours Remus ainsi que sa sensibilité. Après avoir décidé parlé avec Remus, elle resortit au parc, cette fois-ci, criant leurs prénoms pour qu'ils puissent apparaître et ne pas les surprendre à nouveau.  
  
Quand Remus et Sirius apparurent face à l'entrée de la maison où se trouvait Alexandra, celle-ci tenta tant bien que mal de pas laisser paraître son trouble à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes auparavant. Elle allait attendre le meilleur moment pour parler avec Remus ce qu'avait eu lieu entre lui et son meilleur ami. Mais, malgré les efforts d'Alex, Remus la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Remus avait remarqué que son amie était un peu embarrassée mais il savait pas la cause, il pensa que James ou Peter avait dit quelque chose pour la metrre dans cet état, ce serait pas la première fois, et il était sûr qu'Alex trouverait bien la manière de prendre sa revanche, cela se serait pas non plus la première fois. Il sourit, il aimerait pas être à la place de James ou Peter quand cela arriverait.  
  
Sirius souriait aussi, mais pas par la même raison que Remus, lui il pensait surtout aux moments qu'il avait passés avec Remus, son petit-ami, oh! comme il aimait l'appeler comme ça!, depuis seulement un mois, mais jamais il avait pensé qu'il allait être aussi heureux avec lui, il arrivait à lui faire oublier ses problèmes avec ses parents. Il savait qu'il serait capable de tout pour protéger Remus.  
  
Finalement tous les cinq se réunirent dans le salon pour offrir le cadeau d'anniversaire des "maraudeurs" à Alexandra, pendant que son père travaillait à la bibliothèque. Ce fut James qui commença:  
- Hier, j'ai parlé avec ton père sur le cadeau car on pouvait pas te l'offrir sans sa permission. Mais sois-tranquille, il nous l'a donné. Alors tu va le recevoir notre cadeau.  
- La première chose,- intervint Sirius à son tour- nous avons tous des nouveaux surnoms, mise à part "maraudeurs", comme je t'ai dit, il y a quelques jours. Le mien serait Padfoot.  
- Le mien serait Moony.- ajouta Remus.  
- Moi, c'est Prongs.  
- Et moi maintenant c'est Wormtail.- termina Peter avec un sourire.  
- Je sais,- continua James- que tu te demandes ce que veut sire ces surnoms, Sirius me l'a déjà dit.  
- Ah, oui?- demanda Alexandra avec une mine toute innocente. Sirius eut un petit sourire d'excuse.  
- Et maintenant tu vas parfaitement comprendre la raison de ces surnoms. Peter, Sirius et moi, nous sommes arrivés à devenir des animagi.  
- QUOI!?- demanda à nouveau Alex, cette fois-ci totalement stupéfaite.  
- Tu as bien entendu.- dit Remus avec un sourire- Ils sont devenus des animagi pour m'accompagner dans la pleine lune quand je suis un loup-garou, car je suis dangereux pour les personnes, les humains, mais pas du tout pour les animaux.  
- Et ça veut dire- parla Peter en ce moment- que nous pouvons rester chez toi un mois entier car maintenant la pleine lune n'est pas aussi dangereuse qu'avant.  
- C'est genial ça! C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que vous pouviez me faire. Merci, merci beaucoup.  
- Avec notre plus grand plaisir.- dit James.  
- Alors si vous êtes des animagi... Vous êtes quoi?  
- Pardon?  
- Si Remus devient un loup-garou avec la pleine lune. Vous vous devenez quoi en tant qu'animagi?  
- Ah! Moi,- commença James,- je suis un cerf.  
- Moi , je suis un rat.- ajouta Peter.  
- Et moi,- interrompit Sirius- je suis un grand chien noir.  
- Cela explique à la perfection tous votre nouveaux surnoms, et je crois qu'à partir de ce moment je vais utiliser vos nouveaux surnoms, je les aime bien, surtout parce qu'ils signifient que vous rester plus de temps.- termina Alexandra avec un grand sourire.  
  
Maintenant que les maraudeurs restaient plus de temps chez son amie, celle-là pouvait attendre un peu plus avant de demander à Remus sur ce qu'elle avit vu dans le parc. Elle avait honte d'elle même par les avoir vu, mais dans ce cas, sa curiosité était plus forte que l'honte qu'elle pouvait sentir. Alors elle chercherait le moment idéal pour parler avec Remus.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Kaima: Bon, maintenant que le slash a commencé et que nos chers Remus et sirius sont emsemble, j'espère que ça t'ai plu et que tu vas continuer à aimer ma fanfic comme avant. Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements.  
  
Seleme59: Merci de ton review. Voilà le premier chapitre avec du slash, ça augmentera peu à peu. J'espère que tu aimes toujours la fanfic.  
  
Bisous,  
  
Madeleine 


	8. Chapitre 7

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs. À partir de ce moment je vais utiliser les surnoms en anglais des maraudeurs: Remus: Moony; Sirius: Padfoot; James: Prongs; et Peter: Wormtail.  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
J'ai finalement parlé avec Remus et je peux dire que je connais un secret de plus des "Maraudeurs", ou plutôt de deux des "Maraudeurs", puisque ni James ni Peter sont au courant et Remus m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, ni à eux, ni à mon père...  
  
Sirius ouvrit les yeux dans son lit, le soleil du matin traversait à peine les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Remus, avec son cher Moony. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bains qu'avait sa chambre, où il prit une douche et s'habilla. Quand il ressortit, il trouva Moony toujours endormi. Il s'approcha à son lit et le regarda dormir. Il aimait le voir ainsi, dormant paisiblement en toute tranqulité ces jours-là quand la pleine lune était passée et il manquait encore plus de quinze jours pour la suivante. Il adorait voir les rayons de soleil qui jouaient avec ses cheveux bruns, lui donnant des mèches dorées qui étincelaient, tout comme ses yeux quand il était content, ils prenaient entre toutes les couleurs de son iris, l'ambre, et c'était dans ces moments celui qui dominait alors ses yeux, avec des éclats de l'or le plus pur.  
  
Il put pas résister l'envie de l'embrasser. Il s'approcha au chevet du lit de Remus et avec une grande tendresse, il frôla avec ces lèvres celles de son petit ami. Le loup-garou de seize ans ne s'éveilla pas pour ci peu, mais il répondit à ce baiser de façon inconsciente. Padfoot sourit à cette réponse. Sans arrêter de sourire, Sirius rapprocha ses lèvres à nouveau avec douceur et à la fois profondément. Moins d'une seconde aprés, Remus complétement réveillé par ce baiser, glissait une de ses mains sur la nuque de Sirius et approfondissait encore plus ce baiser entrouvant ses lèvres pour donner un passage libre à la langue de son petit ami qui alla rapidement à la rencontre de la sienne, pour jouer à un jeu qu'elles connaissaient fort bien depuis un peu plus d'un mois.  
  
Aprés s'avoir embrassé pendant quelques minutes, Remus écarta à contrecoeur à Sirius, pour pouvoir se lever et aller à son tour à la salle de bains, prendre une douche et s'habiller. Quand il ressorit, il regarda dans la chambre sans trouver aucune trace de Padfoot. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder le parc qui entourait la masion de son amie, avant de descendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tout à coup, il sentit des bras qui entouraient sa taille. Il caressa les mains qui apparaissaient sur son ventre, et sourit en sentant la tête de Sirius qui s'apuyait sur son épaule droite. Padfoot devait s'avoir caché pendant qu'il se douchait. Il tourna la tête avant de se retourner totalement pour regarder Padfoot droit dans ses yeux si bleux, si profonds pour pouvoir se noyer en eux. Sirius, de son côté, aimait regarder les yeux multicolores de Moony. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment avant de recommencer à s'embrasser, et Sirius entreprit de carresser le doux dos de Remus sous son t-shirt. Remus soupira à ce contact, il aimait beaucoup les carresses de Padfoot, il oubliait tout ce qui éxistait autour de lui, focalisant toute son attention sur les mains de Sirius qui dessinaient des arabesques sur son dos. Mais, il savait qu'il devait l'arrêter car ils devaient descendre pour prendre leur petit- déjeuner avant que quelqu'un monte voir s'ils se trouvaient bien et il ne leur arrivaient quelque chose.  
  
Entre deux baisers, il arriva à dire:  
- Sirius...  
- Mmh?  
- Il faut descendre, on va se demandar où este-ce que nous sommes passés.  
- Oh...  
- Sérieusement Padfoot, il va falloir descendre.  
- Ok Moony, j'arrête.  
  
Il descendirent et trouvèrent James, Peter et Alexandra qui sortaient de la salle à manger. Les cinq decidèrent de se reunir à la bibliothèque pour attendre que Remus et Sirius prissent leur petit-déjeuners et aprés ils décideraient que faire ce jour.  
  
Remus s'assit à la table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et pensait à ce matin avec Padfoot. Il faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il était avec lui, qu'ils avaient commencer sa relation peu de jours avant la fin des cours à Poudlard. En ce moment, chez Alex, c'étaient les premiers jours qu'ils passaient tous les deux ensemble et il aimait en particulier cette situation, partageait sa chambre seulement avec Sirius. La liberté qu'ils avaient là pour exprimer ses sentiments pour Padfoot, il ne l'avait dans aucun autre lieu. Ils avaient décider ensemble de ne rien dire à personne. Entre les sorciers, l'homosexualité était une option beaucoup plus tolérée qu'entre les moldus, mais pour le moment, ils préféraient garder le secret. Moony ne savait pas quand il était tombé amoureux de Sirius. Quand il pensait à ça, il serait capable de dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui le premier jour qu'il l'avait vu, mais il devait admettre que ce n'était pas vrai, il avait à peine onze ans... Mais Padfoot était devenu son meilleur ami et peu à peu ses sentiments pour lui avaient commencer à se dévélopper, et avec quatorze ans, c'était déjà quelque chose de trés clair à son coeur: il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Quand il est arrivé à formuler cette pensée dans son esprit, le sentiment qui est venu l'emplir était surtout la peur, la peur du rejet de Sirius s'il l'apprenait, et pendant les deux années suivantes tant à l'école comme pendant les vacances d'été quand ils les passaient ensemble, il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses sentiments. Ce que lui faisait plus de mal, c'était le succés que Padfoot avait entre les filles de toutes les maisons, même de Serpentard, et il racontait toujours ses conquêtes aux autres "Maraudeurs". Il souffrait et des nuits il restait éveillé sans arriver à dormir et arrivait à se culpabiliser d'aimer Padfoot, sans se rendre compte qu'on ne choisit pas qui aimer.  
  
Pourtant à la dernière rentrée, Sirius ne leur a rien raconté de ses conquêtes, car il n'avait rien à raconter. Remus a pensé que peut-être c'était à cause des examens de fin d'année, puis quand il a découvert que ses amis avaient réussi à devenir des animagi, il a pensé que c'etait, sans doute, du à ça, et que maintenant il recommencerait. Hélas... il ne se trompait point et tout a recommencé. Mais il y avait une toute petite différence, cette année même s'il sortait avec certaines filles, elles étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses que pendant les autres cours. Et, en plus, les relations duraient à peine. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et Remus comme le meilleur ami de Sirius qu'il était décida un jour de lui parler pour voir s'il pouvait l'aider. Alors le jour de la dernière sortie à Pré au Lard, Padfoot et Moony restèrent à Poudlard, pendant que Prongs et Womrtail sortaient. Pendant la matinée ils se dirigèrent à la Tour d'Astronomie pour être seuls, car la salle comune de Gryffondor était pleine d'élèves de première et deuxième année. Déjà dans la Tour, regardant les alentours de Poudlard, Remus se décida à parler:  
- Sirius, il ya quelque chose qui ne va pas? Tu sembles un peu différent aux autres années ici.  
- Non, tout va bien.  
- Padfoot, tu sais que je te connais fort bien, et je suis sûr que quelque chose te tracasse. Fais-moi confiance.  
- Moony..., laisses tomber, c'est pas grave. Tout ira bien, je finirai pour trouver une solution à mon problème.  
- Tu viens de me faire confiance,- dit Remus avec un sourire- tu as avouer que tu as un problème et les amis nous somme toujours disponibles pour essayer d'aider. Qu'est ce que tu as? Sirius regarda son meilleur ami, qui avait un regard inquiet.  
- Tu veux vramient savoir Remus? Peut-être la réponse ne va pas te plaire.  
- Cela n'est pas grave, si je peux t'aider.  
- D'accord. Moony...- il soupira et regarda la Forêt Interdite comme cherchant les mots- je t'aime.- termina dans un murmure presque inaudible, mais pas trop pour les sens développés du loup-garou. Remus avait entendu mais il était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que Sirius avait dit, ou plutôt il était sûr d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit, mais peur de rêver. C'est pour ça, qu'il arriva seulement à dire:  
- Quoi? Non, je t'ai déjà entendu, je veux dire..., tu m'aimes? Sirius avait honte. Pendant les premiers mois de ce cours, il n'avait pas eu envie de sortir avec aucune fille, toute une nouvauté pour les autres "Maraudeurs", mais James et Peter pensaient que c'était du aux efforts pour arriver finalement à devenir des animagi et ne posèrent auncune question. Même lui pensait que c'était du à ça. Il voulait pas s'avouer à lui que le problème c'était qu'il se sentait plus attiré par elles, mais par son meilleur ami, par Moony et ses yeux multicolores, ses cheveux bruns, sa sensibilité et sa façon d'être.  
- Remus, si à cause de cet aveux, tu veux plus être mon ami, je comprendrais.  
- Non Sirius, c'est simplement que je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de dire... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu resent pour moi ce que je resents pour toi.  
- Quoi?- fit Sirius à son tour- Tu es sérieux?  
- Oui.- dit Moony.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?  
- Pourquoi aurais-je du te le dire? Je pensais que tu aimais seulement les filles, au moins ton comportement faisait penser à ça.  
- T'as raison. Simplement j'essayais de lutter contre mes sentiments pour toi, je voulais pas que ce fusse vrai.  
- Je comprends ça, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup essayé de lutter avec ces sentiments et j'ai tout fait pour essayer de ne rien laisser paraître de mes sentiments pour toi.  
- Tu l'as bien fait. J'ai rien noter.  
- Des fois j'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Ils se regardèrent.  
- Je t'aime Remus.  
- Je t'aime Sirius. Et dans la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard, ils s'étaient emabrassés pour la première fois.  
  
Aprés le déjeuner, James voulut parler avec Sirius, pendant que Remus et Alexandra allaient à la bibliothèque pour lire, et Peter sortait dans le parc pour dessiner, sa grande passion.  
  
Alex essayait de lire, mais être dans le même endroit que Remus et seuls, elle pensait que c'était sûrement le meilleur moment pour parler de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le parc, quand elle était sortie chercher Remus et Sirius pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle ferma le livre et le laissa sur la table qui était à côté de son fauteuil et se racla la gorge, Remus leva les yeux et regarda son amie interrogateur.  
- Alex?- demanda avec un sourire.  
- Je peux parler avec toi?  
- Bien sûr.- répondit Remus, laissant son livre de côté. Alexandra garda silence, maintenant que le moment de parler de ce qu'elle avait vu était arrivé, elle savait pas comment l'avouer.  
- Alex, quelque chose ne vas pas?  
- Non, au moins pas esactement. D'accord, je vais essayer de m'expliquer. Je peux te demander une faveur?  
- Laquelle?  
- Je voudrais que tu ne te fâche pas avec moi à cause de ce que je vais te dire.  
- J'aurais des raisons pour me fâcher?- Remus ne voyait pas qu'est ce que Alex pensait avoir fait pour qu'elle pense qu'il pourrait se fâcher avec elle.  
- Je pense, oui.  
- J'essayerai, c'est la seule chose que je peux te promettre.  
- Suffisant. Bon, l'autre jour, le jour où vous m'avez dit que vous étiez, bon, en réalité, ils étaient, ils sont des animagi, je...- elle hésita- je...  
- Oui?- essaya Remus d'aider.  
- Je suis sortie dans le parc pour vous chercher toi et Sirius.  
- Oui, tu as crié nos prénoms et nous nous sommes rencontrés à la porte. Je me suis rendu compte que tu semblais un peu embarrassée. Pourquoi? Alexandra respira profondement avant de répondre. Elle reprit:  
- J'étais embarrassée parce que avant de crier vos prénoms, je suis sortie dans le parc et je vous ai cherché dans tous les coins et je vous ai vu. Je vous ai vu, toi, Remus, tu étais appuyé contre un pommier et Sirius t'embrassait et aprés je vous ai vu recommencer à vous embrasser. Je savais que je devais pas être là à regarder ce que vous étiez en train de faire, mais je suis restée, pas que je voulais voir, la vérité c'est que je pouvais pas bouger, j'étais restée stupéfaite. Je suis desolée Remus, je sais que je devais pas avoir fait ça...- termina Alex trés rouge.  
- Alex, tranquille, ça va. T'as rien fait de mal. Tu t'attendais pas à ce que tu as vu. Ce n'ai pas ta faute, c'est plutôt la notre, mienne et de Sirirus. On aurait pas du faire ça.  
- Pourquoi pas?  
- Ecoute Alex, je vais être tout à fait sincère avec toi. J'aime Sirius, je l'aime beaucoup, et Sirius m'aime aussi, mais on veut le garder secret au moins pour le moment. Nous embrasser dans le parc était notre faute puisque quelqu'un pouvait nous voir et c'est ce qu'a eu lieu. Tu nous a vu et je dois te demander de garder le secret pour moi, plus que pour Sirius. Alex ça te dérange que Sirius et mois soyons homosexuels?  
- Non, pas du tout. Et bien sûr je garderais le secret, je te le promets.  
- Je vais devoir le dire à Sirius. Alexandra sembla inquiète. Remus la comprenait trés bien, Sirius était trés impulsif, et même si Alex s'amusait à le taquiner, c'etait fois c'était quelque chose de plus sérieuse. Remus sourit:  
- T'en fait pas Alex, je parlerais avec lui et je l'obligerais à le prendre bien. Au fin de compte, c'est notre faute.  
- Seulement une chose avant de laisser tomber tout ça. Tu sembles heureux.  
- Je le suis Alex, je le suis et c'est grâce à Sirius. Alex sourit et reprit le livre beaucoup plus tranquille. Remus la regarda, sourit et reprit aussi la lecture. Il savait que Sirius n'allait pas bien prendre le fait qu'elle sache pour leur relation, mais ce n'était pas la faute de la jeune fille, sinon la sienne et Sirius devrait l'admettre. C'était son tour de chercher le meilleur moment pour le lui dire.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Réponse aux reviews: Kaima: Tu as aimé la scène de l'arbre, pas vrai? J'aime bien car cette image m'est venue à la tête quand j'étais avec des copains et je les ai laissés pour aller l'écrire avant de l'oublier, au moins il a valut la peine... J'espère que t'aime aussi ce chapitre. Bisous.  
  
Seleme59: Aprés la première scène de slash, j'approfondie un peu, et je peux t'assûrer que tous les chapitres auront au moins un rating de PG. Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic et voyons si ce chapitre 7 te plait également. Bisous.  
  
Madeleine. 


	9. Chapitre 8

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs. À partir de ce moment je vais utiliser les surnoms en anglais des maraudeurs: Remus: Moony; Sirius: Padfoot; James: Prongs; et Peter: Wormtail.  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Un autre été s'est écoulé, mais avant que les "Maraudeurs" fussent partis, une chose trés importante a eu lieu, la première pleine lune avec Moony et les animagi: Padfoot, Prong et Wormtail...  
  
Le jour se levait à peine quand Remus se réveilla comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand la pleine lune approchait. Ses sens se développaient d'avantage et il était beaucoup plus inquiet. Il se levait plus tôt, mangeait plus, c'était la partie du loup qui peu à peu prenait le dessus jusqu'au soir de la pleine lune, où le loup faisait finalement son apparition.  
  
Moony pensait aussi au fait que Monsieur Beckman et sa fille allaient être tout près d'eux et même avec la présence de Padfoot, Prong et Wormtail, il avait peur de faire quelque chose d'horrible.  
  
Il regarda le lit d'à côté où Sirius dormait encore et sourit. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu quelques jours auparavant avec Alexandra sur sa relation avec Sirius et il savait qu'il devait dire à Sirius qu'Alex était au courant. Il avait pas trouver le bon moment, mais il savait que même s'il trouvait le meilleur moment, Padfoot n'aimerait pas que son amie connaisse leur relation. De toute façon, comme il avait dit à Alexandra, la faute était sienne et de Sirius. Il appuya un coude sur le lit et se tourna pour regarder son petit ami bien à l'aise, avant de se lever et s'habiller. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il entendit une douce voix:  
- Tu me laisses? Remus sourit et se retourna pour retrouver les yeux très bleux, qu'il aimait tant, souriant avec malice. Sirius souriait aussi et sourit encore plus quand Remus s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami et s'assit près de sa taille où celui-ci venait juste de taper avec sa main.  
- Alors, mon cher louveteau, tu me laisses tout seul?- répéta Sirius.  
- Combien de temps fait-il que tu es réveillé?  
- Un long moment déjà.  
- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?  
- Je voulais t'observer, tu es beaucoup moins... prudent?  
- Sirius!!  
- Ben, quoi? C'est vrai.  
- Tu es toujours pareil, rien à faire.  
- Pour faire, j'ai un petite idée...- dit Sirius songeur et portant ses mains au deuxième bouton de la chemise de Remus.  
- Padfoot, écoute moi.- dit le loup-garou essayant que son petit ami lui prête attention.  
- Je t'écoute Moony.- répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire, pendant que ses doigts déboutonnait les boutons un à un avec une trés grande habilité. Quand la chemise fut enfin ouverte, le regard de Sirius se promena sur le torse pâle, même en été, de son meilleur ami. Ses mains s'approchèrent lentement du ventre de Remus pour carresser ça et là avec une tendresse infinite. Padfoot était arrivé à faire oublier son propos à Moony et le pire c'était que celui-ci le savait, mais il pouvait rien faire contre lui, il se sentait tout à fait incapable. Il avait rien au monde qu'il aimait plus que les carresses de Sirius sur son corps, n'importe quel endroit, son dos, son torse, sa nuque et son ventre, car ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin, bien que Remus savait que c'était question de temps, ça lui dérangeait pas, il adorait, ce qu'il aimait pas c'était perdre le contrôle de soi, mais en même temps il était incapable de résister; et Padfoot le savait et en profitait. Moony ferma les yeux pour ressentir mieux les carresses de Sirius, mais aprés quelques instants, il se rappela de ce qu'il voulait dire, et lui prit les mains pour les séparer de son corps, un peu à contrecoeur.  
- Sirius, c'est important.  
- Le travail de mes mains était tout aussi bien délicat.- lui taquina Sirius.  
- Padfoot,- commença Remus- c'est trés séreiux, je rigole pas et toi tu vas pas rigoler non plus.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
- Alex sait pour nous. Il sait que nous sommes ensemble.  
- Pardon?- demanda Sirius qu'il ne croyait pas ses oreilles.  
- Tu te rappelles le jour où elle est sortie nous chercher dans le parc? Le jour où tu m'embrassait et moi je m'appuyais sur le pommier?  
- Oui, hereusement elle a crié nos prénoms et nous nous sommes rencontrés à la porte.  
- Avant ça, elle nous avait cherchés dans tous les coins et nous a vu nous embrasser, c'est pour cela qu'aprés elle s'est mise à crier.  
- Et maintenant, elle va le dire, elle n'est qu'une fille trés jeune, et elle sera choquée et le racontera à son père et...- Moony l'embrassa, et Sirius se tut du à la surprise car Remus n'était presque jamais celui qui donnait le premier pas dans les démostrations d'amour. Mais Remus savait que Sirius n'allait pas arrêter, alors il avait décider de l'embrassr pour le faire taire.  
- Sirius, l'autre jour j'ai parlé avec elle. Elle le sait depuis ce jour où elle nous a vu dans le parc, et elle a gardé notre relation en secret pendant presque quinze jours, sans rien dire à personne, même pas à son père. En plus je lui ais fait promettre qu'elle dira à presonne ce qu'elle sait.  
- Elle arrivera?  
- Elle a à peine douze ans, mais on sait, tous, qu'elle est pas bête et elle comprend parfaitement la situation. Je crois que nous devons pas nous en faire, elle ne dévoilera pas le secret. Padfoot soupira. Sa confiance en Moony était complète et sans faille, il était son petit ami et son meilleur ami en même temps, et s'il disait qu'Alexandra ne dirait rien, il savait qu'elle le ferait pas.  
  
Sirius soupira à nouveau et regarda vers Remus arrêtant son regard sur le torse toujours nu à côté de lui. Il allongea un de ses doigts et dessina un petit chemin sur son ventre vers le nombril de Moony pour le carresser et le frôler avec un trés grande douceur. Remus soupira à son tour sentant le doigt de Padffot, il ferma les yeux et jeta la tête en arrière, en commençant à sentir pas seulement un doigt, mais tous, qui brûlaient sa peau, une brûlure douce qui le torturait et qu'il aimait que que lui adorait. Les mains de Sirius bougeaient sans cesse, et elles montèrent peu à peu vers ses tétons qu'il carressa, et Remus sentant ses carresses, eu un petit gémissement qu'il ne put pas éviter. Il aimerait se laisser aller, mais il avait un rendez-vous, il avait promit à Alex un rendez-vous à l'heure du petit-déjeuner pour lui expliquer ce qu'aurait lieu exactement la nuit de la pleine lune. Mais au lieu d'arrêter, il descendit ses propres mains vers le torse tout aussi nu de Sirius pour le carresser également. Remus començait à lutter, sa tête et son coeur pensaient de façon différente. Sa tête lui disait qu'il devait arrêter et aller au rendez-vous avec Alexandra et son coeur voulait continuer à caresser le corps de Sirius et surtout maintenant que le loup le dominait. Une des mains de Padfoot caressait ses tétons et l'autre parcourait doucement son dos, et Moony sut en ce moment que ou bien il arrêtait maintenant ou bien il pourrait plus le faire. Alors, refoulant le loup au fond de son âme, il releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux et se leva du lit.  
- Remus, tu vas bien?- demanda Sirius inquiet- j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?  
- Absolument pas, au contraire, c'était parfait, même trop. Je croyais que j'allais pas pouvoir arrêter et j'ai eu peur, je dois l'avouer.  
- Peur? De moi?  
- Non, c'est pas que j'ai peur de toi. Sirius, tu sais parfaitement ce que je ressens pour toi, je t'aime plus qu'à ma propre vie, mais je crois que je me sens pas préparé pour aller plus loin, je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Et il a juste un moment, je sentais que j'allais perdre totalement le contrôle et j'aime pas.  
- Perdre le contrôle n'est pas si mal que ça.  
- Je sais, mais c'était pas le moment.  
- D'accord Moony, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.  
- Merci,- répondit Remus. Il s'approcha de Sirius, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres , et ajouta- Je dois partir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Alex pour lui expliquer ce que va avoir lieu dasn la pleine lune, tu vas tarder à descendre?  
- Non, donnes-moi tout au plus, une demi-heure.  
  
Remus retrouva Alexandra dans la salle à manger, prenant toute seule  
le petit-déjeuner.  
-Bonjour Alex. Tu as bien dormi?  
-Bonjour Remus. Oui j'ai bien dormi, et toi? Remus s'approcha à la table et s'assit au même endroit que tous les jours. Moony avait un petit sourire en coin pensant comment Alex allait se décider à parler de la pleine lune car, sauf le jour où Remus lui avait avouer sa  
lycanthropie, ils avaient plus parler de cela.  
Alexandra, de son côté, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et elle était  
sûre que Moony connaissait sa situation.  
-J'ai bien dormi, merci.- répondit finalement Remus souriant  
ouvertement en ce moment. Il regardait sa jeune amie avec ses yeux  
brillants, où l'ambre dominait. Alex le savait:  
-Tu vas pas m'aider, n'est-ce pas?  
-Je pensais pas. Vraiment, t'en a besoin?  
-Tu sais bien que si, mais tu vas pas le faire.- dit-elle avec une mine  
toute innocente.  
-D'accord, je vais initier la conversation mais c'est à toi de la  
continuer.  
-D'accord, c'est suffisant.- dit Alex avec un sourire, et au bout d'un  
petit moment, elle ajouta- Merci.  
-Bon, la pleine lune est aprés demain, et mes cangements commenceront  
avec le coucher du soleil.  
-Et Sirius, James et Peter?  
-Eux, il peuvent changer à volonté, puisqu'ils sont des animgi, alors ils changent juste quand ma transformation commence, alors quand je deviens  
un loup, eux sont déjà un chien, un cerf et un rat.  
-Padfoot, Prong et Wormtail.  
-Exact.  
-Que devrons-nous faire mon père et moi?  
-Nous en avons parlé tous les quatre. Nous avons vu que dans la chambre de ton père et dans la tienne il y a une serrure, il y a des clés, n'est-ce  
pas?  
-Oui, bien sûr, chaque chambre a une serrure et une clé, comme les  
vôtre, en fait.  
-Bien, le plus convenable serait que toi et ton père, vous vous enfermiez dans vos chambres ou les deux dans la même, la nuit de la pleine  
lune, du coucher du soleil jusqu'à l'aube.  
-J'i parlé avec mon père de la pleine lune. Prés de chez nous, il y a  
un petit bois, vers le nord, vous pouvez passer la nuit là-bas, si vous  
voulez.  
-Ce sera parfait. Je préfère être dans ce bois, que dans le parc.  
  
Le soir de la pleine lune arriva et Monsieur Beckman décida que sa  
fille passe la nuit avec lui dans sa chambre. Il était beaucoup plus inquiet que sa fille devant la transformation d'un de ses invités. Remus était également inquiet devant la peur de faire de mal à son hôte ou à sa  
jeune amie, même s'ils allaient pas être dans le parc de la maison. Peu  
avant le coucher du soleil, les quatre sortirent de la maison y se dirigèrent vers le bois duquel avaient parlé Alex et son père. La nuit se  
passa sans aucun incident et le loup accompagné des animagi ne faisait aucuan mal à personne. Le lever du soleil au matin suivant arriva et avec  
celui-ci les trois animagi revinrent avec sa forme humaine, et Sirius, portant Remus qu'aprés sa transformation, il était totalement épuisé. À la maison, Moony fut déposé dans son lit et soigné par ses amis et Monsieur  
Beckman, qui la plaine lune passée était beaucoup plus tranquille.  
  
Quelques jours aprés la pleine lune, les "Maraudeurs" devaient retourner chez eux, car la rentrée à Poudlard pour eux, et à Beauxbatôns  
pour Alexandra étaient proches, mais tous les cinq savaient que l'été prochain ils se retrouveraient à nouveau dans la masion de la jeune fille pour un mois de ses vacances d'été. Et en plus ils avaient des hiboux pour  
se communiquer...  
  
À siuvre...  
  
Réponse aux reviews: Kaima: Voici la suite avec un peu de retard du à un peit voyage imprévu à Madrid. Pas toujours R, mais il approche... J'espère que tu aimes aussi ce  
chapitre. Merci, bisous et câlins.  
  
Slipou: Je suis trés contente que tu aimes ma fic, et j'espère que ce  
chapitre te plaise auusi. Merci. 


	10. Chapitre 9

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs. À partir de ce moment je vais utiliser les surnoms en anglais des maraudeurs: Remus: Moony; Sirius: Padfoot; James: Prongs; et Peter: Wormtail.  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Ça y est. Ils sont revenus. Le premier en arriver a été James, suivi de très près par Sirius et Remus qui sont arrivés avec quelques secondes d'intervalle, puis Peter qui est arrivé cinq minutes plus tard. En plus, la pleine lune approche, elle va avoir lieu le surlendemain...  
  
Alexandra était ravie de les avoir à nouveau cet été chez elle. Au cours de l'année, ils l'avaient beaucoup manqués tous les quatre, même en envoyant des hiboux. Elle savait que Remus et Sirius continuaient ensemble, car le premier lui avait envoyé un hibou lui seul pour le lui dire, après la fin des cours de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Elle avait voulu parler avec les deux toute l'année scolaire, et maintenant qu'ils étaient chez elle, elle savait pas ce qu'elle voulait leur dire.  
  
Avant l'arrivée de ses amis, il avait parlé avec son père, pas de la relation de deux des "Maraudeurs", mais plutôt de leur intimité pour que chacun eu accès aux clés de ces chambres, et son père avait été d'accord. Alors quelques jours auparavant, elle était allée au village proche de chez elle et avait fait deux copies des clés des deux chambres qu'ils occupaient, une pour chacun de ses amis. Elle leur a remis en premier à James et Peter et puis à Remus et Sirius avec un clin d'oeil qu'eux seuls ont vu, et que Sirius a rendu avec un grand sourire. Après leur installation dans leurs chambres, les cinq se reunirent dans la bibliothèque comme d'habitude pour décider que faire.  
- Alex,- commença James- est-ce que je peux sortir dans le parc? J'ai envie de pratiquer un peu avec mon balai.  
- Tu veux impressionner Lily dès la rentrée?- demanda Sirius souriant. Peter et Remus sourirent à leur tour en entendant la question de Sirius.  
- Lily?- demanda Alexandra.  
- Lily Evans.- déclara Remus avec un douce sourire.- Élève de sixième de Gryffondor.  
- De laquelle notre cher James Potter est fou amoureux depuis près d'un an et n'ose pas l'avouer.  
- La ferme, Black.  
- Je vois.- dit Alex avec un sourire elle aussi- Bien sûr James, tu peux sortir, il faut pas le demander. Et vous autres, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire?  
- Moi, je vais sortir avec lui, je vais voir si je peux commencer un dessin.- dit Peter qui avait déjà descendu de sa chambre avec ses affaires de dessin.  
- Et vous deux?- demanda à nouveau la fille, regardant Remus et Sirius.  
- Moi, je reste ici- dit Remus- je veux jeter un coup d'oeil a ta superbe bibliothèque.  
- Moi aussi, je reste, je viens de voir un bon volume de quidditch que je veux lire. Sirius était arrivé à rester avec Remus sans peur de se découvrir.  
- Alex? Tu fais quoi?  
- Si ça vous dérange pas vous deux, je veux finir ma lecture.  
- Ça nous dérange pas du tout.- dit Remus. Moins de dis minutes après, James volait dans le jardin, Peter commençait à dessiner, pendant que Remus, Alex et Sirius lisaient, ou plutôt c'était ce que faisient les deux premiers, car le toisième ne regardait pas le livre mais les rayons de soleil jouant avec les cheveux mi-bruns, mi-dorés de son petit ami.  
- Tu aimes ta vision Sirius, n'est-ce pas?- dit soudain Remus, levant la tête de son livre et faisant sursauter Sirius. Sirius répondit avec une grimace.- Tu sais Alex, je crois que Sirius irait mieux si on parlait tous les trois au lieu de lire. Tu veux bien?  
- Sans problème.- répondit la fille qui ne put éviter un sourire voyant la mine de Sirius.- Alors des nouveautés, mise à part l'intêret de James pour Lily?  
- Des nouveautés? Pas grand chose. Nous continuons ensemble comme tu le sais déjà et James sait pour nous, mais Peter, non.  
- Dans cette situation Sirius, ce serait pas convenable de taquiner James davantage.  
- J'arrète pas de le lui dire, mais tu connais Sirius, il est toujours pareil, un insouciant.- réplica Remus.  
- Je suis pas un insouciant, je suis parfaitement conscient que James sait pour nous, mais je le connais comme personne, il dira rien, puisque Peter ne sait rien, en plus il sais pas qu'Alex est au courant?  
- Et mon père?- demanda Alex toute innocence.  
- Tu crois qu'il est homophobe?  
- Pardon?  
- Qu'il aime pas les personne homosexuels.- explica Remus avec patience.  
- J'en sais rien, je lui ai pas demandé. Je pense pas qu'il le soit, en fin de compte il a jamais rien dit, mais je peux pas l'assurer.  
- Je ne vois pas James révélant quelque chose comme ça à ton père s'il est pas sûr de son avis.  
- De toute façon, ne le taquine pas trop.- dit Remus- James peut se laisser emporter et dire quoi que ce soit.  
- J'essayerai.- dit Sirius.  
- Traduction: tu le feras pas et tu continuras à le taquiner.  
- Avec Lily, je peux pas éviter, c'est trop facile.- répondit Sirius,- j'aimerais dire que je ne le ferai pas, mais je peux rien promettre.  
- D'autre part, la pleine lune approche, comment te sens-tu Remus?- demanda Alexandra pour changer de sujet.  
- Mieux que l'été dernier, plus tranquille,- répondit Remus, regardant son amie- merci de demander.  
- Je vois que t'as aucun problème à parler de lycanthropie maintenant.- observa Sirius avec un petit sourire. Remus rougit et Alex souria à nouveau.  
- Tu lui as dit que j'avais des problèmes pour en parler.  
- Oui, je lui raconte tout.  
- T'en fait pas, je le supposais.  
  
La discussion entre les trois amis continua bon train pendant toute l'après- midi et une partie du soir jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où les quatres "Maraudeurs", Alexandra et son père se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la même pièce pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des premiers. Aprés s'avoir salués tous et que Monsieur Beckman eu demandé pour le voyage de ses invités, il dit:  
- Je vais devoir partir à Paris demain et je serais là-bas quelques temps.  
- Pourquoi?- demanda Alexandra.  
- C'est du travail Alex, mais au moins je te laisses pas seule maintenant. Il y aura un problème si je vous laisse tous seuls les cinq?  
- Non, je pense pas.- répondit James à la question, puisque c'était lui que monsieur Beckman avait regardé en posant la question.  
- Alexandra, la pleine lune est le surlendemain, j'espère que tu suivras les indications de Remus pour ta sûreté.  
- Bien sûr Papa, je ne mettrais pas ma vie en danger.  
- Je sais, mais je suis ton père, c'est à moi de dire ces choses-là. Le jour termina peu après partant chacun à sa chambre pour dormir et bien se reposer.  
  
Au jour suivant le premier à se réveiller fut Monsieur Beckaman , même avant Remus la veille de la pleine lune et il était déjà parti quand le loup-garou ouvrit finalement les yeux. Remus était habitué à se reveiller beaucoup plus tôt les jours anterieurs à la pleine lune où il était très inquiet, sans qu'il y ait aucune raison pour celà sauf sa lycanthropie et quand la pleine lune passait il restait complétement calme et tranquille.  
  
Cette journée passa paisiblement sans aucun contretemps, les cinq amis dirent une longue promenade pendant la matinée et pendant l'après-midi et le soir il firent différentes choses mais avec tranquilité. Alexandra était une peu nerveuse à cause de la pleine lune, même si elle confiait pleinement en Monny et les animagi, elle croyait ne pas pouvoir éviter ce sentiment. Remus sentait la même chose, une inquiètude que Padfoot essayait tan bien que mal d'effacer de l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Pour chasser cette inquiètude, Sirius et Remus sortirent pour se promener dans le parc faire un tour après le dîner pendant que Peter, James et Alex restaient à la maison prenant un bon chocolat et parlant avant d'aller se coucher.  
  
Dans le parc, Padfoot et Moony se promenaient en silence, main dans la main, regardant de temps en temps le ciel où la lune était presque pleine. Sirius s'approcha du tronc d'un arbre et s'assit appuyant son dos et séparant les jambes, Remus s'assit entre elles, s'appuyant contre son petit ami. Les bras de Sirius enveloppèrent Moony pour lui donner la confiance suffisante pour affronter la pleine lune la nuit suivante sans peur de faire de mal à quelqu'un. Remus voulut remercier Padfoot et inclina sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir embrasser les lèvres de Sirius avec douceur, et peu après avec une intensité étrange en lui. C'était à nouveau le loup qui prenait le dessus ces jours là que Remus avait peur qui puisse faire du mal à Sirius. Le bouche de Padfoot s'ouvrit lentement pour permettre la langue de Moony explorait sa bouche presque sauvagement pendant que ses mains carressaient sans cesse le torse de Remus. Sirius connaissait les peurs de Remus par rapport à sa lycanthropie, mais ce que Remus n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'était que Sirius l'aimait dans toute sa nature, quand il était ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans calme et sensible et quand il était ce loup adulte les nuits de pleine lune. Et qui l'aimait quand il était ce jeune homme impulsif et quelque peu arrogant et quand il était ce grand chien noir qui ne le laissait jamais seul. Quand Moony arriva à se calmer, il se leva, aida Sirius à se lever et rentrèrent ensemble à la maison pour se rendre compte que ses trois amis étaient déjà partis se coucher.  
  
Le matin se levait à peine quand Sirius se réveilla et à l'instant se tourna pour regarder le lit de Remus, il sourit voyant que pour la toute première fois, il s'était réveillé avant son petit ami le même jour de la pleine lune. Il se leva silencieusement et s'approcha du lit de Moony. Il s'assit avec douceur pour ne pas le réveillait et le regarda dormir pasisiblement, il adorait les reflets que le soleil produisait dans les cheveux de Remus. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux que le loup-garou avait sur le front pour la retirer.  
  
Remus essayait de ne pas sourire sentant les mains de Sirius jouant avec ses cheveux. Il s'était réveillé avec le premier rayon de soleil mais avait décidé de rester au lit. Avec ses sens développés ce jour au maximun, il entendit Sirius qui remuait dans son lit, se levait et s'approchait du sien. Puis il sentit son poids à côté du sien, au moment où il s'assit sur son propre lit. Maintenant les mains de son meilleur ami jouaient retirent ses cheveux de son front et prenant des mèches pour voir le soleil jouait avec elles. Il savait que cela produisait une curieuse fascination à Sirius et il voulait pas troubler cela.  
  
Sirius continuait à prendre des mèches des cheveux de Moony, quand tout à coup une main s'appuya sur sa nuque et sentit qu'elle le projetait en avant jusqu'a sentir ses lèvres sur celles de Remus qui ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue pénétrait dans sa bouche et savourait l'intérieur et sa propre langue qui l'attendait pour jouer ensemble. Les mains de Remus commencèrent à caresser le dos de Sirius et ses doigts parcourirent rapidement toute l'échine de Sirius lui procurent un doux frisson. Une main de Sirius se posait sur sa tête et s'introduisat dans sas cheveux pendant que l'autre s'ouvrait un chemin entre ses deux corps pour pouvoir caresser le torse de Remus. Il s'occupa des mamelons de Moony, une zone toute sensible et au bout d'un moment Remus ne put pas éviter un soupir de plaisir s'échapper de sa bouche avant de recommencer à embrasser Padfoot avec une passion iconnue pour les deux. Après avoir torturer les tétons la mains de Sirius suivit son chemin ver le bas et caressa langouresement le ventre de Remus et taquina doucement le nombril du loup-garou.  
  
Remus ne pouvait pas éviter soupirer à chaque attouchement de Padfoot sur son corps, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui laisser aller plus loin, car étant le matin de la pleine lune il pouvait lui faire mal et ça il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors il retourna vivement Sirius pour être dessus lui et dit avec difficulté à cause de sa respiration haletente:  
- Pas maintenant Sirius. Pas aujourd'hui.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que je suis beaucoup plus fort et furieux que d'habitude et j'ai peur de te faire du mal. Ne te fâches pas, comprends-moi. Attendons que la pleine lune soit passée.  
- Et alors?- demanda Sirius, avec un sourire taquin.  
- Alors, on verra...  
  
Le jour passa rapidement, trop rapidement pour Remus, mais au moment du coucher du soleil, Alex était enfermée dans sa chambre et les "Maraudeurs" attendaient dans le bosquet près de la maison de sa jeune amie que la tranformation de Remus commence avant de se transformer les trois autres en animaux, pour passer ensemble la pleine lune. La nuit passa sans aucun problème et quand la transformation de Remus eu lieu à nouveau mais à l'inverse le matin, Sirius l'enveloppa dans une couverture et le porta à la maison accompagné de James et Peter. La pleine lune avait eu lieu et tout s'était bien passé.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Kaima: Tu as adoré le chapitre 8, j'espère que tu vas adoré aussi celui-là. Merci de ton review, tu sais que j'adore en recevoir. Tu sais aussi que j'adore tes fics. Bisous de ton amie.  
  
Arlein de Lioncourt: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et voici la suite, même si elle arrive plus tard que prévu. Bisous  
  
zairoon: Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, voici le chapitre suivant que j'espère que tu vas adoré. Bisous. 


	11. Chapitre 10

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: R  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs. À partir de ce moment je vais utiliser les surnoms en anglais des maraudeurs: Remus: Moony; Sirius: Padfoot; James: Prongs; et Peter: Wormtail.  
  
Note 2 :Ce chapitre là contient un lemon, mon premier. J'aimerais de reviews pour connaître votre avis, mais soyez indulgents. Merci.  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
L'été dernier, je me suis pas rendue compte de l'état dans lequel tombe Remus juste après la pleine lune. Je suis allée le voir avec James et Peter, puisque Sirius est resté avec lui pour parler tous les cinq, puis on lui a laissé se reposer...  
  
La pleine lune avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant et Remus continuait à se reposer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sirius. Il était beaucoup mieux et demain il laisserait sa chambre et serait avec ses amis. Pendant la journée il avait pensé au matin de la pleine lune où il avait arrêté Sirius, et il avait pensé à faire l'amour avec lui ou ne pas le faire. Ce serait pas la première fois, puisqu'ils avait eu l'occasion de le faire à Poudlard, grâce à sa condition de préfet, et ils l'avait prise. Mais, à la maison d'Alex c'était un peu différent, il pensait qu'on pouvait les surprendre. C'est vrai qu'Alexandra leur avait donné les clés de ses chambres et que tant Sirius comme lui-même connaissaient des sorts d'insonorisation, mais il se sentait de toute façon, un peu intimidé. Il savait que s'il demandait de l'aide à Sirius pour se calmer, celui-ci arriverait à le faire presque à l'instant. Il savait aussi que Padfoot savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête, il le connaissait si bien... et Sirius n'avait rien dit, il préférait que Moony se décide . Il lui avait demandé de laisser passer la pleine lune et la pleine lune était passé et son agressivité, celle du loup, était maintenant invisible, au moins jusqu'à la suivante pleine lune.  
  
Sirius faisait semblant de lire un livre à la bibliothèque, en réalité il pensait à Remus. Il savait ce qui lui tournait dans la tête, mais à moins que Moony dise quelque chose à ce sujet, il allait rien dire. Il pouvait croire sans peur de se tromper que Remus connaissait son avis sur le fait de coucher avec lui chez Alexandra, alors il avait rien a lui dire de nouveau sur cela. C'était Remus qui devait être sûr. Il était monté dans la chambre pour dîner avec lui, mais il était descendu après pour prendre une tasse de thé avec les autres.  
  
Alexandra bâilla avant de fermer son livre et dire:  
- Moi, je vais monter me coucher, je crève de sommeil. Bonne nuit.  
- Je monte avec toi.- dit Peter.  
- Sirius, tu montes te coucher aussi?- demanda James, qui avait vu Sirius fermer le livre.  
- Oui, je suis un peu fatigué.  
- Alors, je crois que nous allons tous nous coucher. Ils montèrents ensemble les escaliers et se désirèrent "bonne nuit" avant de que chacun rentre dans sa chambre.  
  
Sirius rentra dans sa chambre pour retrouver Remus dans son lit, lisant un livre.  
- Moony, tu vas mieux?  
- Oui, beaucoup mieux, en vérité, demain je serai avec vous.  
- Parfait. Sirius alla dans la salle de bains. Remus avait fermé son livre et l'avait laissé sur la table de nuit à sa droite et lentement il prit sa baguette et lança deux sorts à mi-voix pour que Sirius ne les entende pas: l'un pour insonoriser sa chambre et l'autre pour unir les deux lits, le sien et celui de Sirius à sa gauche en un seul, aprés il garda sa baguette. Sirius sortit quelques minutes aprés avec un t-shirt et son pantalon de pyjama, et se dirigea vers son lit. Remus le regarda faire sans rien dire. Sirius se coucha sans se rendre compte de rien et quand il éteignit la lumière de la chambre, Remus sans lui laisser dire "bonne nuit" s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la pointe du nez qu'il distingait à cause la lumière des étoiles et de la lune qui rentrait par la fenêtre.  
  
Sirius qui ne s'attendait pas à ça fut surpris et le fut encore plus, sentant le corps de Remus s'approchant au sien sans aucune emtrave. Il souria se rendant compte de ce que Remus avait fait. Il se colla à lui et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement, mais la passion les gagna rapidement. Remus entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de Sirius avec laquelle il aimait bien lutter et jouer comme tant de fois avant. Ils se séparèrent et Padfoot devinait dans la pénombre l'iris totalement doré en ce moment de Remus et celui-ci plongea son regard dans celui bleu nuit de son petit ami. Sirius se redressa dans le lit pour être assi et aida Remus à faire la même chose. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau doucement, pendant que Sirius caressait avec une grande tendresse les joues de Remus, et celui-ci chatouillait légèrement la nuque et glissait la main dans les cheveux. Moony pressa la tête de Sirius contre la sienne pour approffondir ces baisers jusqu'à perdre leur souffle.  
  
Remus sentait qu'il était sur le point de perdre le côntrole de soi, mais en ce moment c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait, perdre le côntrole et que ce fusse Sirius qui le prenne. Ils se separèrent et Sirius commença à embrasser tendrement le cou de Remus pendant que ses mains descendaient de ses joues et commençaient à déboutonner la chemise du pyjama, et quand il eut fini, à effleurer son torse et sa poitrine, et glissa ses mains par les épaules faisant tomber la chemise du pyjama. Moony prit le t-shirt de Sirius et le souleva jusqu'à le passer par la tête. Juste après Sirius recommença à embrasser le cou de Remus à base de petit baisers doux qui laissaient une trace humide et il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de Remus pour la caresser de petits coups de langue avant de retourner à nouveau à son cou.  
  
À ce moment là, Remus qui avait fermer les yeux, jeta la tête en arrière et lança un gémissement de plaisir. Sirius souria, Moony venait tout juste de se laisser aller. Il descendit jusqu'à un des tétons de Remus pour le taquiner avec sa langue et qu'il devient trés dur. Il captura l'autre et nota la respiration entrecoupé de Remus qui avait commencé à trembler. Il le prit doucement et l'allongea sur le lit. Sirius s'étendit sur lui et captura ses lèvres à nouveau, avant de continuer son chemin vers le ventre de Rémus. Il frôla les mamelons de Remus avec sa langue avant de descendre un peu plus, parcourant son torse de milles baisers jusqu'au nombril du loup-garou, qui sentant la langue de Sirius dans son nombril, il se cambra légèrement.  
  
Moony se sentait de plus en plus excité et il sentait que son membre se durcissait au fur et à mesure que Sirius continuait son exploration. Il sentit les mains de Sirius qui avait détacher le bouton du pantalon de son pyjama et commençait à le descendre peu à peu, pendant que sa langue continuait à jouer avec son nombril. Padfoot descendit lentement le pantalon de Remus pour voir que le sexe de ce dernier était déjá bien gros, et aprés les avoir retirés il caressa avec ses mains l'intérieur des cuisses qui brûlaient comme le faisaient aussi ses mains et tout son corps. Il approchait ses mains du membre de Moony mais sans y toucher ce qui provoquait des gémissements plaintifs de Remus qui maintenant tremblait plus intensement.  
  
Remus savait qu'il avait perdu sa tête qu'il était dans les mains de Sirius et de ce que celui-ci voudrait bien lui faire, il savait que Sirius le savait et le torturait augmentant son plaisir. Finalement les doigts de Sirius parcourirent le sexe de Remus avant de le prendre avec sa main et commencer des mouvements de va et vient lentement. Pendant que sa main massait le membre de Remus, Sirius remonta et reprit possession des lèvres de son petit ami et introduit sa langue pour se rendre compte que Moony avait la bouche sèche. Il souria avant de descendre à nouveau peu à peu vers son entrejambe. Il retira la main du sexe de Remus ce qui le fit grogner de mécontement avant de sentir la langue de Sirius sur son gland, et alors, le grognement se transforma en un gémisement au même moment où Sirius prenait le membre de Remus dans sa bouche et commençait des mouvements de va et vient.  
  
Remus avait focaliser toute son attention dans la bouche de Sirius et ce qu'il faisait, il pouvait pas arrêter de trembler. Il sentait qu'il pourrait plus se retenir et quand il était sur le point de jouir dans la bouche de Sirius, celui-ci arrêta et retira sa langue du sexe de Remus. Il embrassa avec fogue le cou de Remus et les mains de ce dernier défirent le lacet du pantalon de pyjama de Sirius avant de le descendre en caressant tendrement les fesses fermes et rondes de Sirius qui gémit.  
  
Ils étaient complétement nus sur les draps du lit et Remus roula pour être sur Sirius, c'était à lui. Il embrassa les paupières des yeux fermés de Sirius, la pointe du nez avant de baiser ses lèvres et d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius. Il continua embrassant son cou et finalement il prit dans sa bouche un téton de Padfoot le léchant avec douceur avant de parcourir avec la langue le chemin qui le séparait de l'autre pour le prendre aussi dans sa bouche. Pendant que sa bouche se concentrait sur ses tétons, les mains de Remus caressaient les hanches et les fesses de son petit ami, qui frémit à ce contact. Moony descendit peu à peu laissant lui aussi une trace humide jusqu'au nombril de Sirius qu'il goûta de sa langue. Sirius gémit de plus belle et introduit ses mains dans la chevelure de Remus qu'il aimait tant voir briller au soleil.  
  
Pendant que les mains du loup-garou continuaient ses caresses, la bouche de Remus descendit encore plus et finit par prendre le membre de Sirius dans sa bouche ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir de Padfoot, et Remus comnemçait des mouvements de va et vient. Sirius gémissait tant que sa respiration haletante lui permettait et sentait sa bouche aussi sèche que celle de Remus avant. Sirius aimait se faire torturer par Remus, mais surtout il aimait qu'il lui fasse tourner le tête comme en ce moment. À chaque mouvement de va et vient de la bouche de Remus sur son sexe, il pouvait rien penser seulement il pouvait gémir, et se cabrer sans retenue. Remus se retira et remonta peu après pour embrasser à nouveau les lèvres de Sirius.  
  
Celui-ci roula et se retrouva à nouveau sur Remus pendant qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser dans la bouche. Il caressait lentement le dos de Remus et peu à peu il descendait chaque fois un peu plus, jusqu'à arriver à frôler ses fesses. Il caressa ses hanches et descendit ver les genoux pour lui pouvoir séparer et soulever ses jambes et avoir un meilleur accés à son anus, qu'il commenca juste après à taquiner d'un doigt avant de l'enfoncer doucement, ce qui fit frisonner Moony avant de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Dès que Remus se détendit, Sirius ajouta un second doigt et ne tarda plus en ajouter un troisième. Remus gémissait et crier de jouissance quand Sirius finalement retira ses doigts et pénetra Moony avec une grande douceur et commença des mouvements de va et vient à coups de reins et appuyait ses mains sur les hanches de Remus avant de les déplacer ver son sexe et le masser au même rythme jusqu'à un moment où tous les deux jouirent en même temps se cambrant tous les deux et retombèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Sirius se retira de Remus et tous les deux se couchèrent sous les draps cette fois-ci et se serrant dans les bras ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant de succomber au sommeil.  
  
La matinée était déja bien avancée quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux entourant toujours Remus dans ses bras, qui dormait paisiblement. Il regarda les rayons du soleil qui jouaient comme toujours avec les cheveux de Remus. Il se lasserait jamais de regarder ça et il pu pas éviter caresser les cheveux de Remus avec sa main comme chaque fois. Il suivit d'un doigt le contour des lèvres de Remus avant de l'embrasser doucement pour le réveiller.  
- Bonjour.- dit Sirius avec un sourire quand Remus ouvrit les yeux.  
- Bonjour.-repondit Remus- Il fait beaucoup de temps que tu es réveillé?  
- Non, quelques minutes. Tu as bien dormi?  
- Comme un bébé, et toi?  
- Trés bien aussi.  
- Il serait temps de se lever, tu penses pas?  
- Oui, mais tu vas voir, James va essayer de nous voir devenir rouges s'il peut nous parler à nous seuls, ou avec Alexandra.  
- Je sais. Il le fait toujours, et c'est de qui la faute?  
- Oh! D'accord, c'est ma faute.- dit Sirius répondant à la question que Remus venait de poser. Ils avaient discuté maintes fois du fait de ne pas taquiner James pour qu'il ne leur taquine pas à leur tour, mais Sirius ne pouvait pas éviter le taquiner à cause de ses sentiments pour Lily, alors James se vengeait avec ses sentiments. Ça n'allait pas changer parce qu'ils étaient pas à Poudlard, surtout étant chez Alex qui était au courant de sa relation.  
  
Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent avant de descendre. Ils trouvèrent Alexandra lisant à la bibliothèque seule.  
- Bonjour Alex.- dit Remus. Alexandra Beckman leva la tête de son livre:  
- Bonjour tous les deux. Vous avez bien dormi, n'est-ce pas?- demanda-t- elle avec un sourire.  
- Oui, très bien.- répondit Sirius, souriant à son tour.  
- Je peux vous assurer que cette réponse ne satisferas pas James. Vous verrez.  
- Je n'en doutais pas.- dit Remus, regardant Sirius qui souriait toujours.- Je t'avais dit qu'il le ferait.  
- Bien sûr qu'il va le faire, mais s'il le fait je continuerais avec Lily.  
- Et lui continueras avec vous deux.- intervint Alex souriant elle aussi. Il savait par Remus que Sirius et James étaient comme des enfants pour certaines choses et celle-là en était une. Elle continua- Vous voulez prendre quelque chose à manger? On va déjeuner dans une demi-heure, mais peut-être vous voulez prendre quelque chose avant.  
- Moi, je prendrais volontiers un jus d'orange et quelques biscuits.  
- Moi aussi.- réponsit Sirius à la question de la fille de treize ans.  
- Suivez-moi à la cuisine.- dit-elle fermant son livre et ouvrant la marche vers la cuisine qui était pas ocuupé par les elfes de maison en ce moment.  
  
Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, James et Peter rentrèrent à la maison de son amie. Ils trouvèrent Alex et les deux autres "maraudeurs" parlant dans la biblithèque, lieu habituel de rencontre.  
- Bonjour,- salua James- vous voilà enfin, je pensais que vous serez moins en retard. Je parie qu'hier vous vous êtez endormis plus tard que d'habitude, je me trompe?  
- Plus tard, pourquoi?- demanda Peter avec un étonnement sincère. Sirius lança un regard noir à James que seulement aperçurent le destinataire et Alexandra.  
- Nous avons beaucoup parlé hier soir.- dit Remus avec un sourire un peu embarassé.- Vous ne nous avez pas entendu?  
- Moi, non.- dit Peter- mais il paraît que James si. James cessa de taquiner ses amis, mais seulement ce jour-là.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Réponses aux reviews: Kaima: Tu m'as dit que tu avais hâte de lire la suite, la voilà. J'espère que tu vas aussi aimé et tu me diras ton avis. Bisous, ton amie, Madeleine.  
  
zairoon: Le voila le grand moment. J'avais jamais pensé qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre James et Alex. En plus j'ai besoin de Lily Evans, tu verras bien pourquoi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisous. 


	12. Chapitre 11

Souvenirs  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.  
  
Auteur: Madeleine8  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couple: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin  
  
Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs. À partir de ce moment je vais utiliser les surnoms en anglais des maraudeurs: Remus: Moony; Sirius: Padfoot; James: Prongs; et Peter: Wormtail.  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Mon père continue à Paris deux semaines après son départ et les jours s'écoulent rapidement avec les "maraudeurs". James continue à taquiner Moony et Padfoot, et j'ai peur que Peter du à celà puisse se rendre compte de leurs sentiments...  
  
Alexandra Beckman se leva le matin et descendit vers la salle à manger pour constater que personne était encore levée. Elle se dirigea alors à la cuisine et les elfes de maison la voyant entrer, se mirent inmédiatement à préparer un petit-déjeuner, numéro qui augmenta quand James montra sa tête à travers la porte. Alex et son ami s'installèrent dans la salle à manger pour que les autres "maraudeurs" les trouvent sans aucune difficulté. Quand ils furent installés avec ses petit-déjeuners servis, Alex sourit avant de parler à James:  
- James, parles-moi un peu de Lily Evans.  
- Lily? Il y a pas beaucoup à dire. Elle est une très bonne élève de sixième année, dès la rentrée septième, et préfète de Gryffondor. Ses parents et sa soeur sont des moldus et ses avis par rapport à l'appartenance de Lily au monde magique sont trés différents. Ses parents pensent que c'est trés bien; sa soeur pense qu'elle est un monstre pour être une sorcière.  
- Préfète de Gryffondor comme Remus?- Alex avait appris l'été dernier que Remus était préfet de Gryffondor à Poudlard.  
- Oui, mais elle est beaucoup moins tolérante que notre charmant loup- garou.  
- Je n'en doute pas.- un instant aprés, elle ajouta- Tu l'aimes.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
- À la façon dont tu parles d'elle, ça se voit.  
- Peut-être tu as raison.  
- James...  
- Oui?  
- Tu sais bien que j'ai raison, sinon tu te fâcherais pas tant quand Sirius te taquine à son sujet. Et, en parlant de taquineries, pourquoi tu taquines toujours Remus et Sirius, surtout Sirius, étant donné que Peter ne sait rien de leur relation?  
- Tu crois que Peter sait quelque chose?  
- Je pense que Wormtail peut avoir de soupçons sur Moony et Padfoot et qu'il peut arriver à penser sur une possible relation.  
- Mais Alex, je peux pas rester impassible si Sirius me taquine sans cesse, surtout à cause de Lily.  
- Remus a raison.  
- À propos de quoi?  
- Sirius et toi, vous êtes des fois comme des enfants au lieu de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans- taquina Alex souriante.  
- Ce qui me parais rare- dit James- c'est que Sirius te taquine depuis plus de trois ans et tu leur taquine pas.  
- Je taquine Sirius, mais pas Remus, je l'aime bien et il m'a rien fait. Au contraire, il est trés bon avec moi et nous avons des idées trés semblables; c'est pour cela que je taquine seulement Padfoot.  
- Dis-moi une chose Alex, c'est seulement à cause de Remus ou il y a autre chose?  
- Je suppose que j'aime aussi Sirius, mais de toute façon je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse mettre en péril leur relation. Je les vois si heureux ensemble.- dit Alexandra avec un sourire et songeuse.  
- Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que tu allais dire qu'ils étaient trés mignons.  
- Ça aussi.- répondit Alex avec un autre sourire. James et Alex se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Alexandra reprit son sérieux avant de dire:  
- James, je vous connais toi et Sirius, et si tu veux je lui parlerai, mais fait attention ou Wormtail peut passer des sopuçons aus suppositions et deviner juste. Et je crois que la décision de que Peter sache pour Moony et Padfoot ne nous correspond pas.  
- Tu serais capable de parler avec Sirius?  
- S'il faut le faire pour eux et leur relation, oui.  
- Avec Monsieur Sirius Black? Tu es sûre?  
- Oh! je sais que ça lui plairaît pas du tout, et que probablment il se fâcherait beaucoup avec moi pour me mêler, mais je serais capable de le faire et de prendre le risque.  
- Ce serait convenable qu'il sache que je vais essayer de tout mon possible ne pas le taquiner avec sa relation avec Moony, mais lui, il doit essayer de ne pas me taquiner trop avec Lily. Un conseil, parle avec lui en présence de Remus, ce sera plus sûr.- finit James avec un grand sourire.  
- Merci Prong et bien sûr je parlerai avec les deux. Juste à ce moment-là, Remus et Sirius aparurent à l'entrée de la salle à manger, ils s'assirent et quelques instants après les elfes de maison posaient un petit-déjeuner devant chacun d'eux.  
- Bonjour.- salua Remus.  
- Bonjour Remus, bonjour Sirius.- répondit Alex avec un sourire.  
- Bonjour.- dit Sirius à son tour, toujours un peu endormi.  
- Bonjour tous les deux. Je vais vous laisser,- dit James- je vais aller dans le parc pour voler un peu.- ajouta-t-il en sortant de la salle. Ces mots réveillèrent finalement Sirius, mais James était déjà sorti, alors il eu un sourire moqueur pendant que Remus levait les yeux et Alex souriait. Elle parla:  
- J'ai eu une intéressante discussion avec James.  
- De quoi avez vous parlé?- demanda Remus intéressé.  
- De vous deux.- dit Alex.  
- QOUI!?- demanda Sirius, hurlant. Remus parut tout à fait interloqué et surpris. Alexandra cherchait les surprendre et elle avait complétement réussi, mais elle avait pas attendu cet air un peu inquiet de ses deux amis.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était plutôt sur toi, Sirius, et sur lui.  
- Tu veux dire?  
- Ce que je veux dire Padfoot, c'est que j'ai bien peur que Wormtail commence à soupçonner quelque chose à vôtre sujet et pourrait deviner que vous êtes ensemble entendant les constantes taquineries de James.  
- Tu es sérieuse?- demanda Remus, avec une mine soulagée et souriante.  
- Oui.  
- Et?- demanda Sirius un peu plus tranquille.  
- Nous sommes arrivés à une espèce d'accord.  
- Lequel?  
- Sirius, tu dois essayer de tout ton possible ne pas taquiner James, au moins pas avec Lily, et lui fera tout son possible pour ne pas vous taquiner sur vôtre relation. Maintenant c'est à vous de respecter ce pacte. De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose à ajouter.  
- Quoi?- demanda Moony.  
- Ce serait trés mauvais que Peter sache que vous êtes ensemble?  
- Nous sommes pas sûrs, c'est la vérité, mais nous savons qu'il est moins tolérant que James et nous préférons, pour le moment, garder le secret. Alex sourit, elle les comprenait. À Beauxbâtons, il avait vu certaines réactions sur certaines relations et elle savait qu'il y avait des sorciers de toute sorte qui n'acceptait pas les relation amoureuses de deux hommes, même dans le monde maqique.  
- Sirius,- reprit Remus,- tu vas essayer? Padfoot ne dit rien, il regarda Alex, puis tourna la tête vers Remus et sa mine changea et s'adoucit.  
- D'accord Moony, je te promets d'essayer, mais ça dépend aussi de James.  
- Merci.- répondit Remus qui parut encore plus soulagé qu'avant. Il regarda Alexandra et lui dit:  
- Merci aussi Alex.  
- Avec plaisir, vous devriez savoir que seulement je veux vous aider, je veux vous voir heureux. Remus et Sirius se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ce fut le tour de la jeune fille de lever les yeux.  
  
Le loup-garou passa toute la nuit pensant à ce qu'avaient arrivé à acoorder Prong et Alex, et seulement il attendait que son ami et son petit ami arriveraient à faire respecter cet accord, mais il savait que cela serait plus diffcile pour Padfoot que pour James, ce qui l'inquiétait tout de même un peu. Il se décida à parler de cela avec Sirius dès le matin avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
  
Remus fut le premier à se réveiller, ce qui n'était pas, les jours antérieurs proches à la pleine lune, habituel. Il tourna la tête et vit Padfoot qui dormait encore paisiblement et en profita pour le fixer. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et descendit. Il prit un petit-déjeuner trés rapidement et ensuite il sortait dans le parc. Il se baladait avec tranquilité dans le jardin, mais sa tête pensait sans cesse. Il continuait à penser qu'il devait parler avec Sirius pour lui insister à respecter l'accord de James et Alex. Peu à peu, il s'approchait du petit mur qui délimitait le jardin de la maison de son amie, il passa sur le mur et il s'assit de l'autre côté pour décider comment parler avec Padfoot.  
  
Sirius se réveilla et prit le petit-déjeuner avec Alexandra et Peter. Quand il finissait, il demanda:  
- Alex, tu as vu Remus?  
- Il est déjà levé? Je pensais que tu l'avais laissé dans vôtre chambre en train de dormir.  
- Pas du tout, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul.  
- Non, je l'ai pas vu.  
- C'est pas grave, je suppose qu'il sera dans le jardin.- après quelques instants, il ajouta.- Vous voulez m'accompagner? Alex qui savait que Padffot ne voulait pas de la compagnie en réalité s'excusa disant qu'elle voulait continuer sa lecture à la bibliothèque.  
- Peter?- demanda Sirius.  
- Non, merci Sirius, je vais essayer de finir mon dernier dessin. Sirius haussa les épaules fiasant semblant de se résigner à cercher Remus tout seul dans le parc, mais il regarda Alex et lui lança un clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit avec un doux sourire.  
  
Quand il termina son petit-déjeuner, il se leva et sortit dans le parc à la recherche de son petit ami. Il chercha Moony dans tout le jardin, dans tous les coins que Remus aimait spécialement, mais il se trouvait nulle part. Soudain il aperçut un reflet doré qu'il connaissait fort bien, tout près du petit mur qui séparait le jardin d'Alex d'autres terres. Il s'approcha et se penchant légèrement de l'autre côté du mur, il vit Remus:  
- Tu te caches de moi?- demanda Sirius tout innocent.  
- Tu sais bien que non. Jamais, je ferais ça. Sirius passa sur le mur et il s'asseya entre les jambes de Remus et appuya son dos contre le torse de Moony qui passa ses bras et ses mains sur le ventre de son petit ami. Sirius posa ses mains sur celles de Remus. Aprés quelques instants en silence, Sirius demanda tout de même un peu inquiet:  
- Remus, est-ce que tout va bien.  
- Oui, Sirius, tout va bien, je pensait tout simplement.  
- À quoi?  
- À l'accord auquel Alexandra est arrivé à notre place avec James. En plus, je suis d'accord avec elle sur le fait de que Wormtail peut arriver à savoir ou soupçonner quelque chose entendant Prong nous tquiner. On court aucun péril avec Alex, mais avec lui c'est tout différent.  
- Rappelle-moi que je remercie Alex, hier je l'ai pas fait. Dans un premier moment j'était fâché avec elle, j'aime pas que les gens se mêlent de mes affaires, et j'ai pensé à ça au lieu de penser qu'elle voulait simplement nous aider.  
- Elle le sait, je suis sûr qu'elle ne te tiendra pas rigueur.  
- De toute façon, je veux le faire.  
- D'accord.  
- Et tu pensais quoi exactement sur l'accord.  
- Sirius, tu seras capable de respecter le pacte?  
- T'as pas confiance en moi?  
- Si, je l'ai et je sais que tu m'as promis d'essayer, mais je connais ton caractère quelque peu explosif. Il faut admettre que James est beaucoup plus tranquille que toi.  
- C'est vrai, James est plus capable de se contrôler que moi,- Sirius acceptait ses défauts seulement devant Moony et parce que celui-ci les connaissait suffisamment- mais je t'ai promis d'essayer et avec toi, je tiens toujours mes promesses.  
- D'accord, merci Sirius.  
- Je t'aime Remus.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime Sirius.  
- Vraiment?- demanda Sirius tournant la tête pour regarder les yeux de Moony. Remus ne répondit pas à la question et embrassa les lèvres de Sirius profitant de sa position pour introduire ses mains par dessous le t-shirt de Sirius, comme celui-ci faisait d'habitude avec le sien. Sirius soupira légèrement sentant les mains de Remus sur sa peau, ses doigts qui dessinaient des petits cercles sur la peau de son ventre et autour de son nombril. Padfoot ferma les yeux et s'appuya complètement sur Moony et celeui-ci commençait à parcourir son cou de petits et doux baisers. Ses mains laissèrent le ventre de Sirius pour monter et caresser sa taille, puis ses tétons tendrement qui se durcirent, toujours sous le t-shirt, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de Padfoot. Moony souria et enleva ses mains des mamelons de son petit ami, mais continuèrent à l'effleurer. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment avant d'entendre ses prénoms et ses surnoms criés par Alexandra, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis le jour où celle-ci les avait vu s'embrasser dans son jardin, il faisait déjà plus d'un an. Ils se séparèrent à contrecoeur et sans se parler, se regarant dans les yeux, decidèrent de continuer le soir.  
  
Le père d'Alex annonça avec un hibou qu'il rentrerait possiblement le jour de la rentrée des "maraudeurs" en Angleterre, et simplement il espèrait pouvoir leur dire adieu. Mais, ce jour là était encore loin et Ales se souçiait à peine.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Réponse au review: Kaima: Merci par ton review. J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai changé un peu le chapitre 10 et je l'ai remis en ligne. Merci beaucoup pour me lire et me dire tes avis. J'apprécie énormément. Bisous, ton amie, Madeleine. 


	13. Chapitre 12

Souvenirs

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.

**Auteur: **Madeleine8

**Rating:** PG-13

**Couple: **Sirius Black et Remus Lupin

**Note de l'auteur: **Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs. À partir de ce moment je vais utiliser les surnoms en anglais des maraudeurs: Remus: Moony; Sirius: Padfoot; James: Prongs; et Peter: Wormtail.

Chapitre 12

_Cher Journal,_

Le troisième été touche à sa fin. Dans deux jours, les "maraudeurs" rentreront en Angleterre. J'arrête pas de penser qu'ils vont étudier sa dernière année à Poudlard et qu'ils sachent pas s'ils pourront retourner chez moi l'été prochain, ou si leurs études suivants ne leur laisseront pas le choix...

Un douce lumière iluminait la bibliothèque et la seule figure d'un jeune homme qui lisait un livre ancien. Il paraissait concentré dans sa lecture et ne leva pas la tête quand une autre personne entra dans la bibliothèque. C'était aussi un jeune homme qui marchait le plus doucement possible. Quand il arriva tout près du jeune homme qui lisait, celui-ci dit:

-Bonsoir Sirius.

Sirius s'arrêta net. Il fit une grimace avant de dire:

-Je vais jamais arriver à te surprendre?

-Pas, moins d'une semaine avant la pleine lune en tout cas. Je te rappelle que mes sens sont plus dévéloppés ces jours-là.

-Ces jours et tous ceux du mois.

-Peut-être,- admit Remus- c'est le seul avantage d'être un loup-garou, on peut jamais me surprendre.

Sirius sourit et, voyant que son meilleur ami reprenait la lecture, il finit par demander:

-Tu vas rester beaucoup plus de temps ici? Tout le monde est déjà au lit depuis un long moment.

-J'aimerais finir de livre avant de rentrer.

-Tu peux pas le finir demain?

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-D'accord je l'avoue, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes te coucher.

Remus sourit et ferma le livre. Il se leva, prit la main que Padfoot lui offrait et montèrent ensemble les escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et pendant que Sirius s'appuyait contre la porte qu'il venait tout juste de fermer, Moony l'embrasssait et tounait la clé dans la serrure. Padfoot enlaça Moony et l'embrassant le guida jusqu'au lit qu'il avait préparé avant de descendre chercher son petit ami.

Remus qui, étant donnée sa condition de loup-garou, avait plus de force de ce que sa figure pourrait laisser paraître, au moment où ils arrivaient au lit, fit tourner Sirius et l'étendant sur le lit, se coucha sur lui.

Moony introduit ses doigts entre les longs cheveux de jais de Padfoot avant de prendre sa bouche avec la sienne. Remus caressa ses lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue, avant de l'introduire dans la bouche de son petit ami. Ils jouèrent avec ses langues pendant un long moment et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à perdre haleine. Ils se séparèrent pour récupérer leur respiration et le loup-garou prit entre ses mains une main de Sirius, et embrassa un à un les bouts des doigts, qui sourit.

Moony lâcha la main de Padfoot et approcha ses lèvres du cou de son petit ami pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Au même moment ses mains s'introduisaient sous le t-shirt de Sirius et le souleva pour le faire passer par dessus sa tête. Remus contempla le torse de son amant avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa bouche et descendre vers son cou puis les épaules et finalement il ferma sa bouche autour d'un des tétons de Padfoot. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de laisser échapper un léger gémissement qui fit sourire le loup-garou. Juste aprés ça, Remus prit sa baguette qui reposait sur la table de nuit et lança un sort d'insonorisation à la chambre.

Moony ne prenait jamais l'initiative mais la proximité de la pleine lune le faisait plus entreprenant et ça dé plaisait pas Sirius, en réalité il aimait ce changement d'attitude. Remus se rendait compte de ce fait, que le loup au fond de lui voulait avoir le total contrôle de la situation quand, normalement, c'était Padfoot qui le prenait et Moony qui se laissait aller et perdait le contrôle de soi. C'était la première fois que le loup-garou dominait Sirius et il voulait en profiter.

Pendant que sa bouche et sa langue taquinaient un des tétons de son petit ami, Remus descendait ses mains effleurant tout le long des bras de Sirius, jusqu'à entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Padfoot. Moony continuait ses douces tortures et passa d'un mamelon à l'autre en caressant le chemin entre les deux avec la langue.

Quand la langue arriva à l'autre téton, Sirius eut un gémissement de plaisir. Padfoot était si peu habitué aux initiatives ou attaques de Remus qu'il pouvait seulement penser à prendre du plaisir maintenant que la nature lupine de son petit ami premait le dessus sur la nature humaine, calme et patiente si habituelle chez le loup-garou entre chaque pleine lune.

Il manquait à peine trois jours pour la pleine lune qu'ils passeraient en Angleterre quelques jours avant sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Moony avait laissé les mamelons de Sirius et continuait à embrasser le torse avec des petits et doux baisers laissant une trace humide et brûlante vers son nombril qu'il goûta de sa langue.

Au même moment, ses mains étaient trés occupées détachant un à un les boutons des jeans de Padfoot et quand il eut fini , il les descendit avec un sourire. Il finit par les retirer et Sirius était vêtu seulement de son caleçon. Remus continua avec sa langue dans le nombril mais il caressait l'intérieur des cuisses avec douceur de ses mains et des fois il effleurait avec celles-ci l'érection qu'on pouvait déjà deviner à travers le tissu. Chaque fois que les doigts de Moony frôlaient le sexe de Padfoot, celui-ci laissait échapper un petit grognement car il voulait qu'il continue mais Remus se plaisait à le faire attendre.

Finalement et dû sur tout aux protestations de Sirius, le loup-garou décida qu'il avait suffisament torturé son amant et lui avait déjà laissé attendre, alors il embrassait le nombril et le ventre de Padfoot pendant que ses doigts se glissèrent dans son caleçon et commençaient à le descendre libérant le sexe de Sirius déjà bien tendu et dur. Quand une des mains de Moony toucha avec une grande tendresse le membre de son petit ami celui-ci émit un petit cri qui se transforma en un soupir de plaisir tant il avait attendu ce moment.

En ce moment les mains de Remus caressaient l'érection de Padfoot, et sa bouche et sa langue embrassaient avec délectation l'intérieur des cuisses trés doux de son partenaire qui avait commencé à trembler et qui agrippait fortement les draps du lit avec ses mains quand il sentit les petits coups de langue de Moony sur son gland et puis tout le long de son sexe jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou le prit dans sa bouche et commença à le lécher et sucer avec une trés grande douceur et quand il commença des mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche Sirius ne pouvait plus éviter son corps de se cambrer à chaque assaut de Remus.

Si Moony avait torturé Padfoot avant avec ses mains, maintenant que ce dernier avait déjà perdu la tête et le loup-garou dominait la situation et son amant , il allait profiter et le torturer davantage. Sa langue, ses lèvres et sa bouche parcouraient lentement le membre de Sirius en augmentant le rythme peu à peu et quand il se rendait compte que Padfoot était sur le point de jouir dans sa bouche il arrêtait pour qu'il se tranquilise et peu après reprenait.

Sirius savait que son meilleur et petit ami le faisait souffrir délibérament et même s'il aimait bien les tortures de Remus il se rendait compte de ce que le loup-garou était capable de faire. Il pensait que Moony était en train de se venger de toutes les fois où c'était lui qu'il commençait. Il arrêta de penser quand il gémit sentant les mains de son amant agripper ses fesses et les masser doucement, parcourant sa fente de ses doigts et taquiner légérement son anus.

Remus sourit, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de prendre Sirius. Sa timidité et son calme après et pendant les jours entre les pleines lunes, sauf ces quelques jours avant comme maintenant, favorisaient que ce fut Padfoot celui qie le prenait au lieu du contraire. La situation contraire venait de se produire et Moony était décidé, même s'il avait peur de sa lycanthropie, de sa force et du fait que les loups choisissent un seule partenaire pour la vie et prenant Sirius, c'était lui pour la vie, pour toujours. Il aimait son petit ami comme il avait jamais aimé personne avant, et oui, il croyait qu'il l'aimerait pour la vie, mais de toute façon il avait un peu peur de que Padfoot ne fut pas de la même opinion que lui.

Le loup-garou continuait à taquiner Sirius avec ses doigts et approcha ses lèvres de la bouche de son amant pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres et introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius qui répondit au baiser avec sa langue et avec fogue. Il parcourut sa mâchoire à base se petits baisers humides jusqu'à son oreille et lui souffla doucement:

-Tu m'aimes?

Sirius ne pouvait pas répondre, il pouvait à peine respirer de façon haletante et saccadée. Moony répéta sa question:

-Tu m'aimes?

Padfoot arriva à acquiescer avec la tête. Remus n'était pas sûr si son petit ami avait une petite idée de sa question ou s'il avait dit oui avec la tête inconsciemment. Pendant qu'il décidait sur la véritable option, il taquina le lobe de l'oreille de Sirius avec sa langue. Il devait choisir, s'il croyait Padfoot et continuait ou s'il voulait vraiment connaître l'étendue et la profondeur de ses sentiments envers lui. Il avait jamais parlé de cela à Sirius, de ce que sa lycanthropie affectait ses possibles relations à cause de son choix pour la vie.

Finalement il se décida, il devait parler avec Sirius avant, il fallait qu'il sache tout et mettre les choses au clair, il pouvait pas obliger son petit ami et l'aimer toujours de façon inconditionelle s'il le prenait. Alors il interrompit toutes ses caresses et regardant Sirius qu'à cause de l'arrêt avait ouvert les yeux, plogeant son regard dans ses merveilleux yeux bleu nuit, demanda:

-Vraiment?

Padfoot était très surpris et ne réactionna pas dans un premier moment.

-Rem' il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?- demanda Sirius qui avait récupérer la parole quelques instants aprés la question de Remus.

-Il faut que je te dise une chose avant de continuer et c'est important.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre?

-Non Sirius, ça peut pas attendre, au contraire je dois te le dire avant.

-D'accord, désolé Moony, je t'écoute.

-Je sais que nous avons parlé souvent de ma lycanthropie et de mes nuits de pleine lune.

-Oui.

-Il y a quelque chose sur ça que je t'ai pas dit et maintenant c'est nécessaire.

-Pourquoi tu avais pas besoin de le dire?

-Parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était toujours toi qui me prenais. Mais cette nuit j'átais sur le point de te prendre moi et avant de le faire tu dois savoir une chose.

Sirius hocha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

-Ma lycanthropie établit certaines conditions à quelques points de ma conduite. Un de ces points est mon comportement dans les relations. Ce que je veux dire c'est que si un loup prend un partenaire, il le prend pour la vie et dans non cas, c'est la même chose. Si je te prends ce sera pour la vie. C'est pour cela que je voulais être sûr, je voulais pas t'obliger à m'aimer pour toujours.

-Mon cher Moony, tu penses que je t'aime pas suffisament?

-Seulement je voulais pas t'obliger.

-Écoute Remus, jamais tu m'obligeras à rien, car je peux t'assurer que jamais j'aimerais personne comme toi, tu peux être sûr.

-Vraiment?- répéta Moony souriant

-Vraiment, je t'aime Remus,

-Je t'aime Sirius.- répondit avec un sourire, pendant que ses lèvres reprenaient possession de celles de Padfoot et avec ses mains il se deshabillait pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

L'aube les surprit enlacés, les premiers rayons du soleil dansèrent sur les paupières closes du loup-garou, le réveillant doucement. Il regarda la tête posée sur sa poitrine et enleva une mèche des cheveux de jais du front de son petit ami encore endormi.

Ils manquaient deux jours pour la rentrée en Angleterre et quatre pour la rentrée à Poudlard, et maintenant il était sûr des sentiments de Padfoot à son égard. Il pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Note: Je sais pas ci ce chapitre va être l'avant dernier ou pas. Je déciderai ces jours-ci. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fanfic. Bisous,

Madeleine


	14. Épilogue

Souvenirs

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Alexandra et son père.

**Auteur: **Madeleine8

**Rating:** G

**Couple: **Sirius Black et Remus Lupin

**Note de l'auteur: **Cette fanfic montre une relation slash, alors je prie à tous ceux qui ne soient pas d'accord avec ça, ne lisent pas. À tous les autres je désire une agréable lecture. Cette fanfic a lieu à l'époque des maraudeurs. À partir de ce moment je vais utiliser les surnoms en anglais des maraudeurs: Remus: Moony; Sirius: Padfoot; James: Prongs; et Peter: Wormtail.

Épilogue

Remus Lupin tourna la dernière page et ferma le journal d'Alexandra, cette jeune femme qu'il avait si bien connue, celle qui avait su en premier pour sa relation avec Sirius.

Sirius... son meilleur ami, son petit ami, son amour, le premier et le dernier, le seul.

Alexandra... une très chère amie, qui avait découvert la relation entre lui et Padfoot et qui avait gardé le secret pendant qu'il lui avait demandé de le garder.

James... un grand ami avec sa femme Lily et tous les autres...

Tous ceux qui maintenant étaient morts à cause des deux guerres avec Lord Voldemort.

La dernière guerre était finie depuis seulement quelques jours, et Remus révisait quelques documents trouvés dans une chambre chez Sirius, dans le 12 Square Grimmaud, il savait pas que son meilleur ami avait gardé le journal d'Alex aprés la mort de celle-ci, peu de temps avant la fin de la première guerre, quand elle était venue en Angleterre joindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Avant la guerre, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ce fut à l'occasion du mariage de James et Lily, et il préférait garder l'image de tous ces amis lors de cette fête, quand tout le monde était content et personne se souciait de la guerre inminente qui allait éclater.

Maintenant, plus d'une dizaine d'années après, le fils de James et Lily Potter, Harry était arrivé à vaincre Voldemort dans la bataille finale, grâce à la baguette magique de son parrain, puisque la sienne étant la "soeur" de celle de Voldemort ne pouvait pas l'attaquer.

Aujourd'hui, il était sur le point d'assister au mariage de Harry James Potter avec Virginia Weasley avec tout le reste de la famille de la fiancée, Hermione Granger, les proffeseurs survivants de cette guerre de Hogwarts, ainsi que les camarades de classe, entre eux Neville Longdubat, et quelque chose surprenante Drago Malefoy.

Peut-être une nouvelle étape allait commencer et l'amitié et la confiance entre tous les sorciers éviteraient une nouvelle guerre...


End file.
